


Blood is Thicker

by Little_Bidoo (ComyD)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anduin is a badass, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forbidden Love, Garrosh is a dick, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pining, Sex, Suicide Threats, Torture, Trans Male Character, Varian to the rescue, Wrynncest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/Little_Bidoo
Summary: Set after the events of Wolfheart. Varian struggles, coming to terms with the feelings he has for his son. When a peace meeting in Theramore goes horribly wrong, Varian will venture into the heart of Orgrimmar to save that what he loves most.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 24
Kudos: 12





	1. Alone in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so please mind the tags for this one. It gets a bit dark.
> 
> Also, a big shout out to my friend for beta-ing this chapter for me!

Varian leans against the wall and gazes out at the sea. The sea breeze is cool, and he pulls his cloak around him a little tighter. Theramore keep sports quite the fantastic view of the sea; he laughs thinking about the city’s ruler and the rather unfortunate song that her homeland now sings about her,  _ Daughter of the Sea indeed _ . He had agreed to meet in Theramore for a ‘peace summit’ in which he and the Warchief would discuss the recent attack on Ashenvale and decide how to move forward, without more bloodshed. Hence, the reason for his bout of insomnia. The thought that the Warchief of the Horde is staying just outside the city walls has him on edge. Though there is another reason, one much closer to home: his son. 

When Anduin had told him he was leaving with Velen, it had been like the blond had reached into his chest and crushed his still beating heart with his bare hands. It had shaken him to his very core and in his hurt and confusion he had hurt the boy, hurt Anduin! No punishment would ever be fitting, and rightly so he had fallen into a bottomless pit of self loathing, from which only the drive to defeat Garrosh had been able to rouse him. It had come as quite the shock when only a few weeks later Anduin had returned, eyes filled with worry. The little priest had fussed needlessly over him, asking _ him _ if he had any wounds that needed healing. It was then he had realized that he loved his son, but not in the appropriate way. 

He lets out a frustrated sigh, _what is wrong with him?_ _How can he view his son in such a way!?_ The fact that even now his son is only a few rooms away from him is too much. Feeling restless and sickened with himself he had begun to pace along the keep’s sea wall, but the cold night air is unable to dim the heat in his blood.

“Father?”

His heart feels like it’s dropped into his stomach, he tries to force a smile on his face as he turns to face the very object of his affections. Anduin looks almost ethereal, the moon cloaks him in light, highlighting his golden hair and pale skin. Anduin is in his sleep clothes, a light shawl draped over his shoulders as he approaches Varian. Suddenly the air is stifling, his hands sweat, and he clears his throat awkwardly. Anduin seems unaware of his turmoil and approaches with a soft smile on his face, eyes still sleepy.

  
  


“I went to your room and you weren’t there,”   
Anduin says, there’s a small hint of accusation in his voice, _ I was worried _ , left unspoken between them. Varian can’t help but frown, eyes turning back out to the sea, he has no right to receive these feelings from Anduin, not when his own thoughts are so impure. That being said, things had not been the same upon his son’s return from Exodar. It was the way he seemed so much more aware of the boy, the way he left lingering touches, the way his eyes lit up when Varian said something amusing, the way his smile widened upon seeing Varian. He wonders if it’s all in his head. His boy is now eighteen, any day now he could approach Varian and tell him that he’s met someone, the thought has anger boiling in his gut. He clenches his fists, forcing himself not to stare at the blond. Anduin seems unaware of his father’s turmoil and proceeds to move closer.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Anduin asks softly, Varian grunts in response, his son can clearly see that he’s not in bed. The blond lets out a sigh as he leans against the wall.

“A copper for your thoughts?”   
Anduin says lightly, pulling his shawl tighter around his lithe frame. Varian feels his frown deepening.

“It’s cold out, you should go back to bed.”   
He gazes at Anduin from the corner of his eye watching the way the little blond stares at him with a small smile.

“Mmmm, I suppose. Don’t you think  _ you _ should follow your own advice too?”

He turns to look at the young man with exasperation, but Anduin just lets out chime-like laughter that has his heart beating that much faster. He looks away again.

“I’m sorry. I was only teasing, but I am worried. You don’t normally pace outside your room.”   
Varian frowns at the certainty behind that statement, eyes glued to the little blond who is leaning with his back to the wall, eyes gazing up at the stars.

“It’s strange. We’re under the same sky, yet some constellations are different.”

Varian copies his pose, leaning back to stare at the stars. His shoulder bumps Anduin’s and he tries not to focus on how warmth blossoms from where they touch. He turns his head to the sky too, grateful for another reason not to face the blond beside him.

“You say the oddest things sometimes, you sound eighteen going on sixty,”   
Varian teases back to his son, Anduin lets out a small chuckle and turns his head to look at him, but Varian stubbornly refuses to meet his gaze. 

  
  


“Have I done something wrong?”   
It’s so quiet Varian almost doesn’t hear it, he wishes he hadn’t for a second. He reluctantly meets Anduin’s gaze, the blue of his son’s eyes is almost dulled and it causes an ache to form in his chest, he doesn’t want Anduin to think he’s angry with him.

  
  


“No, not at all… I’m just worried.”   
It’s not entirely a lie, a half-truth if you will, they are due to be in talks with Hellscream tomorrow. As much as he wished Anduin had stayed away he can’t deny he’s grateful for his presence right now. A voice of calm for when his blood becomes heated and Lo’Gosh rears his head.

“Worried? About tomorrow?”   
Varian narrows his eyes slightly, there’s a hint of relief in his son’s voice that has him curious as to what Anduin thought could be worrying him. The blond lets out a sigh and turns to gaze out at the open sea, Varian’s breath hitches as the wind blows, bringing the scent of Anduin with it.

  
  


“You’re different. Ever since that incident in Ashenvale, you’ve been different.”   
Anduin turns to regard him, with such intensity that Varian isn’t sure what to make of it.

  
  


“I’m not sure if that’s good or bad…”   
Varian says, gazing out to the sea, it’s oddly calm tonight, but somewhere in his bones he feels trouble is brewing.  _ Garrosh wouldn’t do this if there wasn’t something for him _ , his inner tactician tells him.

  
  


“It’s a good thing, definitely good. You seem less…”   
Anduin stumbles looking for words he gestures vaguely before the word comes to him.

“Shouty,”

He says a little lamely, shooting Varian a cheeky grin. Varian raises a brow at him, schooling his features into a stern expression.

“Good to know,”   
He grumbles out, a little guilty of his son’s perception of him. He isn’t different, he had just had to come to terms with the fact he was in love with his son, and knowing that he’d driven him away had shocked him to the core. A small hand on his arm almost makes him jump, but years of battle instinct kick in, and he grabs the intruding limb defensively. Anduin lets out a gasp and it’s like his insides have been replaced with ice.

“Anduin, I-”   
He releases his son’s hand and turns away. Shame burns hot, and he feels sick to his stomach.  _ Not so different, _ his mind whispers to him tauntingly. He scrubs a hand down his face, he should go back to his room, at least there he can’t hurt Anduin.

“Father!”   
He flinches when lithe arms wrap around his waist and Anduin hugs him from behind, squeezing tight.

“It’s OK, I’m not hurt. I shouldn’t have startled you.”   
His beautiful boy is apologizing to _ him! _ Varian pats the small hands clasped over his torso, they unclasp, and he momentarily misses their warmth. He doesn’t want Anduin making excuses for his behaviour.

“Anduin, I should go back to bed,”

He says softly, as if afraid Anduin will take off like a frightened deer if he were to speak any louder.

“I’ll walk back with you then, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow and well, I’m young so minimal sleep won’t be too bad but you… well you aren’t the young man you used to be.”   
Varian turns with betrayal written all over his face, his mouth is agape as he fixes Anduin with a wide-eyed stare.

“You get a ten-second head start,”

He growls out. It may sound threatening to anyone else, but Anduin’s eyes glitter with mischief and mirth as he takes in Varian’s words. He’s about to open that clever mouth of his but Varian is a step ahead.

“That’s seven seconds left, six.”   
The boy pales slightly and much to Varian’s amusement takes off with a small squeak. He’ll let him reach the keep before he pursues, he’ll show him _ old man _ .

Surprisingly, it doesn’t take long to catch up with the prince, Anduin is panting and leaning against the wall, he holds his hands up in a time out gesture. Varian comes to a halt in front of him and he allows himself a smirk, he’s barely even broken a sweat.

“Like I said, eighteen going on sixty.”   
He reaches out an arm, which Anduin gladly takes, and hauls the boy to his feet.

“We can’t all be blessed by the ancient wolf spirit,”   
Anduin hits back, clearly not happy that he’s been caught so easily. Varian just ‘tsks’ him.

“That’s the mark of a sore loser.”   
He takes a step closer, amused by the way Anduin’s breath hitches, and the blush that’s worked its way onto his face. He has to stop himself just pinning the boy against the wall and taking him then and there. Varian takes a step back, surprised by the disappointment that flashes over Anduin’s face.

“Well you caught me, though fair and square is up for debate”   
Varian can’t help but bark out a laugh at the way his son grouses at him. He reaches out, a large hand covering those wonderfully soft golden locks, and Anduin turns an interesting shade of pink. Without thinking any further Varian ruffles his son’s hair, he wonders if he imagines the way Anduin seems to lean into his touch. The blond has his eyes closed, looking so content and suddenly that cerulean gaze snaps open, and there are little flecks of silver in those beautiful eyes. Realization that he’s far too close hits him and he pulls back, surprised at how far he has to go to reach an appropriate distance. There’s that look of disappointment again, and it has his stomach churning.

“I’ll walk you back to your room,”   
Varian says, wanting to break the strange tension between them. Anduin lets out a small sigh, but nods, a sleepy smile on his face as he motions for Varian to offer his arm. Varian can’t help but roll his eyes at his son’s antics.

“It’s only gentlemanly to offer your arm when escorting someone back to their room,”   
Anduin says in a haughty voice, that has him in a fit of giggles after, no doubt trying to imitate his elocution teacher.

“Of course, where are my manners?”

Varian offers his arm, trying to ignore the thrill that runs through him when a pale hand clutches his arm. Anduin meets his eyes, and another jolt runs through him. It’s best to get Anduin to bed, and then he can think about what it means later. 

The walk to Anduin’s chambers is pleasant, the boy idly chattering away to him about all manner of things, and Varian feels strangely light. He can't deny he’s disappointed when they reach the door to the prince’s chambers. Anduin pauses at the door, playing with the handle in a way that has Varian wondering how those fingers would feel in more intimate areas, but he quickly pushes that down,  _ he can’t think that about his son! _ Anduin opens and closes his mouth a few times as if wanting to say something, before a sad smile appears, and he bids Varian goodnight… How strange. Feeling like his good mood has gone with Anduin, Varian begins the lonely journey back to his own room, mind no more settled than when he had first stepped out into the night air.

  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. A Meeting Or A Trap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace talks get underway, but are Garrosh's intentions noble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder about the tags.

Anduin slumps to the floor as his door closes behind him. Why did he freeze up like that!? He frustratedly runs a hand through his hair, removing his hair tie. He had intended to go to his father’s room, though for what he doesn’t quite know, he just knew he needed to be in the presence of his father. Sighing, he pulls his knees up to his chest, letting his head fall forward. His brief time at the Exodar had been quite revealing, he had gone intentionally angry with his father and his behaviour. His harsh words to Greymane had been the tipping point and Anduin had wanted to get away, when paired with Varian’s need to smother him at every opportunity it had felt right. Though once he arrived there with Velen, he couldn’t deny the strange ache in his chest. He hadn’t felt better, if anything all he could think of was the devastated look on his father’s face when he had left, the shock his father had experienced when he’d accidentally gripped his arm too hard. No matter how hard he tried, his father had consumed his thoughts.

_ “Perhaps there are more to your feelings than you initially think.” _ _   
_ Velen had said in that, in that cryptic way of his that left Anduin more confused than enlightened. When word had come that Garrosh had attacked Ashenvale and that Varian had led the Gilneans into battle, it was as if Anduin had forgotten to breathe. All he could do was fret and worry whether Varian had been injured  _ or worse _ . It was then Velen’s words had finally made sense, then that the reason for his need to put distance between them came into focus. He was attracted… No scratch that, he was in love with his father! It had been quite the shock, and he had to return to Stormwind, he had to see his father. Velen had given him a knowing smile, eyes glinting with something unknown to Anduin.

“Of course, you can return at any time. Go where you are needed.”   
Velen had arranged for a portal and Anduin had given his mentor a small smile before rushing off.

Varian’s relief upon seeing him had almost brought him to tears, his father was barely injured and Anduin had all but thrown himself into his arms. His father was here, he was alive! Tears had blurred his vision, and he wanted to kiss him there and then, but then realization had hit, Varian was his father! Nothing could come from this, and it had burned him from the inside out. There were times when he wondered if his love wasn’t so one sided. The way Varian would stare at him sometimes, the way the king’s ill temper could be soothed by his presence. Sometimes he likes to imagine that he’s Varian’s spouse rather than his son. It causes a warmth to bloom in his heart, and he feels so complete. He lets his head thunk back on the door. He should get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day. Lying in his bed struggling to sleep, he wishes, not for the first time that Varian was beside him.

The next morning passes in a blur, Varian is quiet at breakfast, so much so that it has both Jaina and Genn looking to him for answers, but Anduin doesn’t know how to answer. He feels guilty, that this is all his fault, that Varian is still angry with himself for grabbing Anduin’s wrist, he barely applied any pressure, but for some reason it had sent the king into a spiral of self loathing. 

“Father?”

He asks softly, not wanting to startle the man, he already looked tense. Varian’s hard gaze snaps to him, and he forgets to breath for a moment due to the intensity.

“Anduin?”

Varian answers back somewhat bemusedly, Anduin just stares unsure of what he actually wants to say.

“Are you going to be well enough to continue with the talks today?”   
He feels uneasy, like his father knows something he doesn’t. He feels worried that these talks will devolve into nothing but carnage, somehow he feels Garrosh isn’t being _ entirely _ honest. Varian sighs, looking older for a few moments before a small smile plays at his lips.

“I’ll be fine, I’m just tired, I guess this _ old man _ didn’t get enough sleep last night.”   
Anduin blushes hard, he hadn’t meant for his words to cause offence but seeing the mischievous glint in his father’s eyes lets him know he’s been forgiven.

“You’re not that old…”   
He grumbles as he takes a bite of his toast, Varian just chuckles and Jaina and Genn eye them speculatively as if there’s something they see that Anduin has missed.

“Hmmm, is that so. I wish  _ my back _ had gotten that message.”

Varian grouses out as he takes more bacon. Anduin rolls his eyes at the king’s joke, feeling the unease start to disappear.

Unfortunately breakfast has to come to an end, and apprehensively Anduin follows his father towards the room Jaiana has set aside for their talks.

“Listen, let me make this clear. There is to be no violence, these are peace talks, not a platform for you to hurl verbal insults. Varian?”   
Jaina’s blue eyes narrow on his father, and Anduin stifles the urge to laugh as the king rolls his eyes at her.

“Yes Jaina, you’ve made it perfectly clear, I’m glad you decided to remind me for a fifth time.”   
Jaina frowns at his dry humour and Greymane snorts, earning a reproachful glare from her too.

_ “That applies to you as well Greymane.” _   
She says as an afterthought. Anduin is glad he’s in front, so they can’t see the grin on his face at their antics, they treat him like a child, and yet if they could hear themselves now. He comes to a sudden halt though when he sees the Horde party approaching from the otherside of the corridor. Garrosh Hellscream is almost exactly as he remembers him, the exceptions being that he no longer has his hair, and he is now sporting tattoos. The Warchief’s eyes flash as they take him in, a cheshire grin spreading on his face. He feels a strong hand on his shoulder, turning and very relieved to see it’s only his father, Anduin allows himself to be pushed back. Varian stands in front of him protectively blocking him from the orc’s sight and Anduin finally lets go of the breath he was holding. Varian’s action only seems to please the Warchief, he doesn’t say anything but his expression has the hairs at the back of Anduin’s neck standing to attention.

“Hellscream”

Varian surprises him, by being the first to acknowledge the other, Anduin can’t help but be impressed, whatever occurred in Ashenvale seemed to have done wonders for Varian, and his self control. Garrosh doesn’t return the greeting instead he sneers at his father, eyes burning with such malice. Greymane growls to his side and Jaina takes the chance to push her way to the front.

“Well, if we’re all finished posturing shall we take our seats and get to the root of our talks?”   
Garrosh’s lip curls in disdain, but he obeys entering the room first, Anduin is pleased to see Baine is with Garrosh’s entourage, the Tauren nods to him as he enters the room, giving Varian the appropriate level of respect as he passes, Varian returns the favour and Anduin’s sure his heart swells with new love for the man. Once the last of the Horde party have entered Varian turns to him, his expression grim.

“Anduin stay behind me. Don’t speak to Hellscream unless it’s absolutely necessary. He’s after something.”   
Anduin blinks in surprise, a strange warmth fills his chest at his father’s words, normally he would argue the point, but in this instance he has no desire to speak with the Warchief, so he simply nods. Varian looks relieved, he turns back to the door and follows Jaina in. Anduin makes sure to take the seat next to Varian, thankfully Baine is across from him, but that doesn’t stop the crawling on his skin. He knows those yellow eyes are watching him intently, and Anduin refuses to give the orc the satisfaction of turning to face him. His leg touches Varian’s and he can feel the way his father has tensed. He discretely reaches under the table, and feels for his father’s hand, squeezing it gently when he does find it. It’s quite the ego boost for him, when Varian relaxes under his touch.

“Thank you.”   
The king whispers softly, Anduin wonders what he’s being thanked for exactly but he doesn’t press it, it’s not a conversation he wants to have in front of everyone. Varian returns the hand squeeze and Anduin turns a sunny smile to him, feeling very much at ease. Jaina sits at the table head clearing her throat to gain everyone’s attention.

“I want to thank you all for coming, unfortunately Tyrande and Malfurion declined to be part of these talks, but I’m hoping what we achieve here today, can start the road to forgiveness.”

Anduin offers her a small smile, feeling pleased that he has at least one ally seeking peace. He’s beyond pleased when Varian nods to Jaina, before leveling Garrosh with his best neutral expression, it seems the man is willing to try after all. The orc simply snorts at Jaina’s words but he doesn’t do or say anything demeaning, so Anduin hopes it’s a good sign.

“Hellscream, I must admit I am curious as to what you wish to achieve here today. Your attack on Ashenvale was unprovoked, and broke quite a few treaties with the Night Elves.”

Varian doesn’t mince words, but thankfully he’s keeping any threat or accusation out of his voice. Anduin can’t help but be in awe, he wonders if he can be as good a king one day.

“Unprovoked, you say? Tell that to my people, many are in need of meat, timber and the medicinal herbs that grow there. I simply wanted to ensure their survival.”

Garrosh counters back, Anduin can’t help but watch the two leaders, both are warriors and words are not their strong suit, yet both seem to be doing their best to be civil. Greymane lets out a small snort, but doesn’t add anything to the discussion. The two leaders continue to bicker back and forth, it goes on for sometime, it almost seems as though Garrosh doesn’t believe he was in the wrong, Anduin worries how long his father’s patience will last.

“You brought Magnataur to Ashenvale! What is that, if not blatant aggression Hellscream!”   
Varian snaps, it’s funny how much like a wolf he really is sometimes, those keen hunters eyes, the way he snarls and growls, Anduin can only stare transfixed by it. His father really is quite handsome, it’s not until Varian is almost standing reaching out to either punch or strangle Garrosh that Anduin snaps out of his daydreaming. He quickly stands, gasping Varian’s hand, he doesn’t say anything when the king turns to him with a snarl, keeping his eyes locked with his father’s until they soften and the king returns to his seat. Jaina shoots him a grateful look, but he can’t bring himself to care, for Varian has gripped his hand in return and all he can focus on is how warm Varian is, and how much larger his king is compared to him. 

Varian nods and motions for them to sit, Anduin can’t help but notice the rather sinister smirk Garrosh flashes towards them, it leaves him feeling nauseous. They sit like that through the rest of the meeting, hands joined under the table, Varian seems so much calmer and Anduin finds it hard to focus on anything else, how he aches to be able to hold this hand as a lover, to not have to hide his own feelings,  _ it hurts _ . Varian gives a light squeeze and Anduin jumps, turning he can see the look of concern in his father’s eyes, he offers a small smile, hoping the man won’t be able to tell it’s painfully forced. Varian’s expression doesn’t change and Anduin can’t help but wonder when the king got so good at reading him.

The ‘talks’ if they can truly be called that draw to a close, with nothing achieved. Every suggestion made by the Alliance is instantly dismissed by Garrosh, Anduin doesn’t miss the way the other Horde representatives seem annoyed by Garrosh’s lack of cooperation, and Anduin can’t help but feel worried, whatever the Warchief came here for it most certainly wasn’t peace. The Horde delegation leaves first and Anduin can’t say he isn’t relieved, the feeling of Garrosh’s eyes on him has him feeling unclean, and he longs for the privacy of his chambers. Varian is still holding his hand, Anduin feels his face heat, he wonders how long the king will continue to do so, not that he particularly wants it to end. 

“Well that was a waste of time.”   
Genn grumbles from his seat, he had transformed during the course of the meeting, much to Jaina’s displeasure. Varian is oddly quiet, he’s staring at the door, brow scrunched in concentration.

“Varian?”

Anduin mentally curses himself for using his father’s given name rather than title, Varian seems momentarily confused, eyes wide as he takes in Anduin, but thankfully he doesn’t comment on it, Anduin is sure his face is the colour of the setting sun. 

“Is something wrong?”   
Anduin asks slowly, not wanting to alert the others, Genn is still grumbling to a rather tired looking Jaina. Varian looks around before releasing a sigh, he looks down to their joined hands, brow arching but he doesn’t pull away and Anduin’s heart races.

“This all feels wrong. I don’t know, I can’t get a read on him. He’s going against his own people’s wishes… I  _ almost _ feel sorry for them.”

Anduin is sure his eyebrows must be in his hairline, Varian rolls his eyes, and Anduin clears his throat sheepishly. He can’t believe his father just said that. That he would sympathise with Horde members! If they were alone, Anduin would have kissed him right there and then. 

“It does seem odd. You’re right to be alert.”   
Anduin says carefully, pleased by the surprised expression on Varian’s handsome face.

“I would have expected you to tell me off, and that I should play nice.”   
Varian says evenly, now it’s Anduin’s turn to be surprised, after all Varian had been surprisingly civil during the meeting, he had done more than ‘play nice’ yet the Warchief dismissed him. Whatever the Worgen did to help his father, worked a treat. He leans in not sure of what he wants to do, Varian’s eyes darken and for a moment Anduin thinks his father will kiss him! But the king suddenly clears his throat and releases Anduin’s hand.

“It’s late, we should have dinner and turn in for the night, I have a feeling tomorrow will be just as long.”   
Anduin feels disappointment, Varian can barely meet his eyes. Had he pushed too far?

They are heading to the dining room when Anduin remembers he left his notes. He quickly dismisses himself, telling his father he’ll only be a minute. His notes are thankfully still on the table in the conference room, the corridor is eerily silent, as Anduin closes the door it makes a loud click. He hears the sound of heavy boots, as their owner heads in his direction. With a sinking heart Anduin sees Garrosh approaching, he hopes the orc will just dismiss him and not stop to talk.

“Little Lion, on your own I see.”   
Anduin cringes, seems he’s not so lucky. Garrosh is practically in front of him and Anduin feels a shiver run up his spine, the orc is so much bigger than he is. Anduin swallows not sure how to answer, the orc only grins wider.

“My how you’ve grown, you were nothing but an insignificant child when last we met.”   
Garrosh leers at him, taking another step into his personal space, Anduin involuntarily takes a step back. Garrosh’s eyes glint with triumph.

“That's probably because I was a child.”

Anduin can’t stop himself, he sarcastically bites back at the Warchief’s barb, it earns him a smirk.

“My, the Little Lion has claws.”

Garrosh says voice low as he takes another step forward, with horror Anduin’s back hits the wall, he’s trapped! That wicked gleam in the orc’s eyes finally making sense, he had intended for this to happen. Anduin’s mouth feels dry, his eyes dart about looking for an escape.

_ “That’s close enough!” _ _   
_ He hisses out to the orc, Garrosh simply laughs and moves close, so close he’s practically pinning Anduin to the wall.

  
“Come now Little Lion, I thought you were an advocate for peace?”

Garrosh leans down, putting an arm on the wall beside him, Anduin glares, he refuses to be intimidated by whatever cruel joke the orc is planning.

“Yes, cornering me in a dark corridor is a sure way to achieve peace.”   
Anduin deadpans to the Warchief, Garrosh looks momentarily surprised before that predatory gleam is back.

“That smart mouth of yours could get you into trouble, perhaps I should put it to better use…”   
Before he can utter a response, his face is grabbed roughly by the Warchief, Garrosh uses his strength to push Anduin down to his knees. With shock Anduin catches on to what Garrosh is trying to do, he flails wildly, making contact with the orc’s knee. Garrosh grunts, but that’s all, the orc is like a brick wall! He feels tears in his eyes, he wants Varian more than ever, though with a sudden bout of nausea the thought of Varian seeing him like this is unbearable. Garrosh, fists his hand into Anduin’s hair, hard enough to cause the tears in his eyes to spill.

“What a face”   
Garrosh’s voice is dripping with appreciation, and Anduin spits at him, in his current position it’s all he can do. Garrosh snarls about to backhand him, when something whistles past their ears.

**“Get your hands off him!”**

Varian all but roars, his face is alight with unbridled rage, and Anduin is afraid. Garrosh seems weary, for he releases Anduin, of course the fact that Shalamayne is at his throat probably helps.

**“How dare you!”** **  
** Varian bellows, Greymane and Jaina have come running, as have a couple of Kor’kron guards. 

“ _ You _ summon me to peace talks, then dare to lay  _ your _ filthy hands on  _ my son _ !”

Jaina is trying to talk him down, but Anduin knows that look, Varian is beyond reasoning at this point.

“ _ Your Little Lion was just doing his part for peace _ .”   
Garrosh sneers, it seems he’s no longer concerned about the giant blade on his neck. Anduin sees Varian’s eye twitch.

“He was practically begging for it. Perhaps Alliance cocks are  _ disappointing _ .”   
Varian lets out a vicious snarl, and Anduin sees blood beading on the point of Shalamayne, Garrosh looks down in surprise.

“If you wish to keep your head, I suggest you release him now.”   
Varian hisses through gritted teeth, Anduin is surprised, he had fully expected his father to go for blood, perhaps the situation isn't entirely lost. Garrosh smirks, he turns to Anduin, jerking his hand to force his head up to meet the orc’s eye, then Garrosh spits on his face. Varian swings the blade, but Garrosh is ready, throwing Anduin at Varian and just narrowly avoiding the sword’s arc. Anduin lands at Varian’s feet with a small  _ ‘oof’ _ , he wipes his face hastily, looking up at his father to make sure he’s alright.

“Mak’gora!”   
Varian snarls rabidly, Anduin lets out a small sob and Garrosh actually looks shocked.

“ _ What _ ?”   
The Warchief says, eyes narrowing on the Alliance King with venom.

“ _ You heard me _ . I challenge Mak’gora!”   
Varian says, and Anduin is terrified by how suddenly calm Varian has become. The corridor is silent, so much so that Anduin is sure the others must be able to hear the way his heart hammers in his chest. Finally Garrosh bursts out laughing, wicked glee all over his face.

“Very well, Alliance _ dog _ . I accept your challenge. Ridding myself of you will be the  _ sweetest  _ victory.”   
Garrosh flashes Anduin a sly grin and with sudden clarity Anduin realizes that this is what the orc wanted all along! Before Anduin can beg his father to rescind the challenge, the Warchief has turned and joined by his guard, heads off down the corridor. There’s nothing but stunned silence in his wake.

“Varian!”   
Jaina admonishes, her face is pale and her voice shakes with worry.

“These were supposed to be _ peaceful _ negotiations!”   
Varian turns so quickly with such a growl that Jaina takes a step back.

“This was  _ never _ about peace Jaina! He only came here in the hopes of getting a challenge! If you couldn’t tell he was wasting time earlier then you’re _ more naive _ than I thought!”   
Varian grumbles, Anduin looks down, tears spilling freely from his eyes now, the king’s harsh words are true, Garrosh clearly had no intention of making amends. He had been used against his father, against the man he loved more than anything! Shame fills him then. A strong hand clasps his shoulder and he looks up to meet the steel gaze of Varian, concern etched all over his face.

“Anduin can you stand?”   
His voice is so tender, it makes Anduin want to cry more, he nods, trying to rise to his feet, only for his knees to buckle. Strong hands grab him, and before he can process what’s happening he’s scooped into Varian’s arms.

“I’m taking Anduin back to his room.”   
Varian announces to the other two, they nod, Greymane seems by far the more understanding.

“Of course.I agree with Varian, that brute was here for one thing. It’s best the boy be taken back, he’s had quite the shock.”   
Varian nods to the old wolf, and to Jaina who still looks shaken. Anduin feels a stab of pity, but as it is he’s in no fit state to comfort anyone. Without looking back Varian begins to carry him to his room.

The tense atmosphere is killing Anduin,  _ this is all my fault _ , he can’t help but think. If he hadn’t been here then Varian wouldn’t be in a duel to the death with the Horde Warchief. The thought of seeing his father killed has him trembling. Of course Varian is equally as strong and skilled as Garrosh, so the fight could go either way. In fact didn’t his father already best Garrosh? The thought brings him some comfort, but in battle nothing is guaranteed. He nuzzles against the king’s chest, sniffling. He hates himself for being so weak, if anyone should be upset, it should be Varian.

“Did he hurt you?”   
His father asks so gently, a large hand caressing his head, and Anduin lets out a shaky sob.

“No, he may have pulled some of my hair out… my knees are a little sore. But nothing serious.”

Varian growls, and Anduin can feel it reverberating in his chest, he lets out a small gasp as he’s pressed into that strong chest, Varian shushes him soothingly.

“It’s fine Anduin, he won’t lay hands on you again.  _ I promise _ .”   
Anduin cries, he can’t help it, Varian makes him feel so safe and yet here he is having these impure thoughts. He clings to the man like a limpet, just breathing in his scent and relishing in the warmth and sound of his strong heartbeat. _ He wants it _ , wants all of it for himself, and isn’t that horribly selfish? Varian arrives at Anduin’s room, but Anduin can’t bear the thought of being alone.

“I want to sleep with you.”   
He murmurs shyly into the crook of Varian’s neck. The High King lets out a shaky breath of his own, and Anduin is almost certain he feels a shudder run through the man.

“Anduin… I…”   
Varian seems to be at a loss for words and Anduin tenses,  _ has he been too obvious? _ I _ s this where Varian finds out what a disgusting person he is and abandons him? _ He clings tighter to the king, committing the feel of him to memory.

“Anduin, it’s fine. I won’t leave you.”   
Just like that Varian continues walking, his room is another corridor away. Anduin sniffs feeling a little better. He wonders though, for how long can he keep up this charade?

  
  


  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. I Must Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Garrosh's attack, Varian tends to his son. But Anduin has a few truths of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy ;)

“I want to sleep with you”

Varian tenses, halting in his tracks. Anduin’s breath is warm on his neck, and it has his pulse rocketing. He hopes the blond in his arms can't hear the way his heart hammers in his chest, without his armour he feels oddly vulnerable. He exhales through his nose, his breath stutters, and he prays to the light that Anduin should not look down, for to his shame, his cock has decided to take those words as an invitation. A shiver ripples through him at the thought, Anduin had meant them innocently,  _ of course he had _ . The boy had just suffered a severe shock, Varian tenses at the memory, Anduin forced to his knees, that orc’s filthy hand in his hair, and that beast was going to strike  _ his son _ , for fighting back! Varian had seen red, it had been purely out of fear of causing harm to Anduin, that he hadn’t cleaved the orc’s head from off his shoulders then and there,  _ peace be damned, _ if that was the way the Horde were going to act in a neutral zone. Jaina could be furious with him all she wanted, it wasn’t  _ her _ son almost defiled, or worse. He shudders,  _ if he had been five minutes late _ r… Anduin had been taking too long, and Varian’s instincts had told him to seek the boy out. He would thank the wolf spirit for its gifts later, right now his concern was Anduin. With alarm, he realizes he’s taken too long to answer his son back!

“Anduin… I…”   
He struggles for words, a primal part of him purrs at the thought of having Anduin in his bed, but his more rational side reminds him that Anduin doesn’t mean his words in the carnal sense. The prince tenses in his arms, no doubt aware that something is amiss, has he been figured out? Suddenly Anduin tightens his grip on him, it’s as if he’s trying to press himself as close as possible to Varian, and at that moment he knows, even if he lies awake all night in cruel torture, that he can’t deny the little blond anything.

“Anduin, it’s fine. I won’t leave you.”   
The boy relaxes instantly in his arms, Varian decides it would be best to go to his own quarters, one of the perks of being king, he has a larger bed, it should make hiding his arousal _ somewha _ t easier if they aren’t pressed up against one another. Anduin sniffs and leans his head on Varian’s shoulder, breath tickling his neck once more,  _ light _ , the thought of just throwing him on the bed and taking him, is taunting Varian. He grits his teeth, willing them away, his son was very nearly hurt by Hellscream,  _ how can he think such things! _ He can’t help but bring a hand to Anduin’s hair, gently threading his fingers through it, in the scuffle earlier, Anduin’s hair tie fell out, and those golden tendrils hang down to his shoulders, they’re so soft compared to his own locks, compared to his calloused hands. Cursing himself again, that someone as coarse and rough as he, should ever  _ dream _ of laying hands on Anduin… it’s laughable really.

He approaches his room, grateful that the guards aren’t about. He’s not sure what his face looks like right now, with Anduin pressed against him, warm breath lighting his blood aflame, each time it dances over his pulse point. Barely suppressing the urge to shudder he lets out a shaky breath, closing his room door behind him, and locking it. Anduin lets out a small whine when Varian sits him down on the nearest chair. He instantly misses the warmth of Anduin in his arms, as well as the slight weight. Turning, he rummages through his drawers, unable to look at his son, for fear of giving in to his base desires. 

“Father?”   
Anduin’s voice is so small and so frail, it breaks his heart, he turns only to be met with a look of utter sorrow. He recoils back as though he’s been physically dealt a blow.

“Anduin! Are you alright? Do you want me to fetch a healer?”

He rushes out, taking long strides to reach the blond, he runs a hand down his face, his inner wolf pleased by the way Anduin leans into his touch.

“No, I don’t need a healer. I’m well… are you angry with me?”   
Anduin looks down his hands in his lap fidget anxiously. Varian lets out a relieved sigh, he presses a chaste kiss to Anduin’s forehead, just taking a moment to savour the feeling, and very much wishing it didn’t have to be platonic. Anduin lets out a small sob, hands fisting in the front of Varian’s tunic, it’s very endearing.

“Of course I’m not! Why should I be angry with you?”

He asks doing his best to keep his voice gentle. Anduin sniffs, shaking his head, clinging tighter.

“It’s all my fault, if I had listened and not come… I can’t bear the thought of you being hurt… Or killed, not for my sake.”   
Anduin sounds near hysterical, and Varian, brings a hand up to caress his son’s head, Anduin seems to quieten but his words trouble Varian. Doesn’t Anduin know how precious he is to him? He pulls the little prince in for a hug, gratified by the way Anduin all but melts into him.

“Anduin, he was going to… You matter more to me than anything.”   
Varian hopes Anduin will hear the sincerity in his voice, he wishes he could pour all his emotion into this embrace, but it would hardly be appropriate. 

“Why don’t you go and have a bath? It will make you feel better. You can wear one of my sleep shirts tonight.”   
Varian does his best to sound reassuring, Anduin stiffens for a moment, before nodding. Varian reluctantly pulls away, fetching a towel for the boy. Anduin gives him a rather soulful look before disappearing into the bathroom.

Varian sinks onto the chair with a muffled groan, what was he thinking!? He wasn’t getting any sleep tonight that was for sure. The thought of Anduin being within arm’s reach but still unattainable made his heart ache, he scrubs a hand down his face. It seems a fitting punishment, for his sins past and present, to never be able to be with the one he truly loved above all else. With another groan, Varian rummages in his drawers again, until he finds a sleep shirt of appropriate length. Anduin doesn’t take long to get cleaned up, he appears in the bathroom door, wrapped only in a towel and Varian feels his mouth go dry, he tries to avert his eyes, but the boy is far too beautiful to ignore. He struggles for words, feeling heat at the way his son looks worried.

“Here, I found you a shirt, you can wear it tonight. I’m going to bathe, I’ll give you privacy.”   
Varian all but rushes out the room before Anduin can say anything. He tries not to think about Anduin, naked in his bedroom as his bath fills. To his shame his cock comes to life, hardening and already leaking pre-cum. It’s so tempting to indulge himself, like he did last night, but he can’t risk Anduin hearing him. He takes as long as he dares in the bath, giving Anduin plenty of time to dress and get into bed, hopefully he will have blown the candle out and Varian won’t have to look at him. His cock twitches,  _ oh _ , but he will most certainly be able to feel him. The thought has him eager to touch himself, but it’s far too risky. He leaves the bath, slipping into linen trousers, he towels his hair, heading into the room. He’s shocked, Anduin is sitting on the bed, still wrapped in the towel. Anduin doesn’t turn to face him, if anything the boy looks far away. Varian is concerned, _ should he say something?  _

Unfortunately, so caught up in his staring, he doesn’t pay attention to his surroundings and manages to walk into a chair. The sound, plus his  _ colourful _ curse, startle Anduin and the blond whirls round to stare. They lock eyes, a wonderful pink blooming over Anduin’s body, Varian frowns at the reaction, before looking down and realizing he forgot to put his own nightshirt on!  _ How could he forget?!  _ He grimaces, feeling self-conscious. His body is hard, and battle scarred, it must look disgusting in Anduin’s eyes. His beautiful boy, with his pale unblemished skin, it must be abhorrent to him, to have to lie next to Varian.

“Anduin, I-”   
Varian’s words die on his lips, and he turns away ashamed, ashamed that he would lust after someone so pure. He’s shocked when slender arms wrap around his torso. Anduin’s forehead pressed against his back. His body shivers at the touch, even more so when delicate fingers trace patterns along his abdominal muscles.

“Father… I... I...I’m sorry.”   
Anduin releases him and turns, now it’s Varian’s turn to be confused, he resists the urge to lean down and claim that column of flesh at Anduin’s neck. To leave his marks for all to see, and to ward off any potential suitors, he takes a step forward. Anduin doesn’t move, the boy looks at him over his shoulder, teeth worrying that _ oh so _ kissable plump bottom lip.

“Anduin?”   
Varian asks softly, as if he’s afraid to scare Anduin away. He’s shocked when Anduin turns and launches himself at Varian, arms wrapping around him, face burrowing against his chest.

“I’m sorry father, I’m sorry. I’m so disgusting, having these thoughts and feelings. Please don’t send me away!”   
Anduin wails into his chest, Varian feels wetness dripping down his torso and realizes Anduin is crying.

“What are you talking about?”   
He asks, baffled by this strange turn of events, send Anduin away? As if he could ever do such a thing. He’s _ far too _ selfish to let the blond go, even if it would be for his own good. Anduin sobs and sobs, all Varian can do is pet his head, hoping to soothe whatever fears the little priest has. Finally, Anduin pulls away, Varian reaches down to tilt his chin up, their eyes meet once more, and he smirks at the flush that works its way over Anduin’s face,  _ so very lovely. _

“Anduin, I don’t think I could ever send you away.”   
He says honestly, aware of how painfully true it is,  _ even though he should _ , he should send Anduin as far away as possible, for his own sake. Anduin’s form shakes with another sob, the boy shaking his head. 

“You should… I’m… I…”

Anduin looks away, shame written all over his features, has Varian missed something here? He frowns, unsure how to proceed, he lets his hand fall away from Anduin’s face. The boy lets out a shaky breath but still isn’t looking at him.

“Anduin… I don’t understand. Is something wrong? Have I done something?”   
Varian doesn’t know how to make this right, he’s never been one for words, he’s always lived by the sword. A sword won’t help him here, not with his son looking so broken, he curses himself once more for being such a failure of a man. He sometimes wonders if everything would have been better if  _ he _ had died and Tiffin had lived, she would have known what to say, she also wouldn’t be struggling with the urge to kiss their son. His hands shake, so he clenches them into fists at his side, he doesn’t know what he’ll do if Anduin tells him the truth, tells him how much he loathes him.

The room is silent, both Wrynn’s just stare at each other, or past each other. Varian finds the silence unbearable, he wishes Anduin would say something, even if it’s to scream or cry, anything is better than the empty void of silence. To his surprise, Anduin looks up from the floor, eyes red rimmed, but oddly determined. The younger man takes a step forward, almost hesitantly, until he sees Varian won’t move, then he moves with more purpose. Anduin is before him now, the blond’s head sits just perfectly under his chin, Anduin keeps his eyes straight though, choosing to look at his neck for whatever reason. Small hands reach up, to cup his face, he holds his breath unsure of how to respond. Anduin slowly rises up onto the tips of his toes, those hands gently, yet firmly tug his head down, and Varian forgets how to breathe as soft lips brush against his own. Time seems to come to a halt, Anduin is clumsy in his kiss, clearly inexperienced, his inner beast rumbles in satisfaction of this knowledge. Varian takes a moment to savour the sensation, Anduin is kissing him! The blond is pulling away, and Varian panics, Anduin’s face is pink, his eyes pointedly look at his feet. 

“I’m sorry. I should go.”   
Anduin whispers out, about to turn and leave. He  _ should _ let him go, he shouldn’t act on this, but Varian Wrynn is a selfish man. Reaching out, he grasps Anduin’s arm in a firm grip, Anduin turns wide-eyed, unable to resist as Varian pulls him close. He meets Anduin’s eyes for a moment, before fisting a hand in that wonderfully soft hair and angling Anduin’s head, he brings his own lips to Anduin’s with maybe a tiny bit more force than necessary, but by the way Anduin clings to him, and eagerly responds, it isn’t a bad thing. They kiss Varian all but devouring Anduin, relishing every sound the blond makes. Anduin’s hands cling to his shoulders trying to keep himself steady, he learns fast Varian muses, already matching the rhythm of Varian’s lips. Anduin lets out a soft sigh, and Varian wastes no time, he slips his tongue into that tempting mouth, gently probing and exploring. The burn in his lungs forces them to part, both breathing heavily. Anduin is deliciously rumpled, Varian’s hand still in his hair, face red, eyes glassy and a small dribble of saliva on his chin. He looks far too fuckable, and he  _ should _ stop this. Looking at the young man before him, still wrapped in a towel for light’s sake, snaps Varian out of his lust fogged mind.

“You should put the shirt on, before you get cold.”   
Varian says hoarsely, he’d rather Anduin didn’t if he’s honest, but he’s the boy’s  _ fathe _ r, he shouldn’t be doing this! Anduin makes a strange sound and Varian makes the mistake of looking back at his face. Anduin’s lips are slightly swollen, the blond has his fingers touching them, eyes burning their way into him, filled with hurt and confusion.

“Please don’t hate me… I shouldn’t have… I…”   
Anduin’s voice breaks, and those eyes overflow with tears,  _ his  _ Anduin, looks so utterly miserable that he can’t help but reach out and brush the pad of his thumb under his son’s eye.

“I could never hate you. Even if you stabbed me and ran away,  _ with an orc _ . I would love you.”   
He accentuates each sentence by placing a kiss on Anduin’s face. The prince’s eyelids flutter shut, and he lets out a small sigh, lithe fingers closing over his own.

“Father, you don’t understand… what I feel… what I want… it’s so very wrong.”   
Anduin’s eyes open, and he feels so drawn in by them, the way Anduin’s pupils have dilated, making those eyes seem much darker than normal, more like his own. Something about Anduin’s words catches his attention.

“What do you mean?”   
Anduin having feelings that he would consider wrong? It seems so very unlikely given how good Anduin is. The little blond chews on his bottom lip, eyes flickering nervously at Varian’s face.

“How I feel about you. What I want you to do to me. I… I tried to stop it, I really did. But nothing worked, no matter how angry I got, how much I tried to hate you, or how far I went. I kept coming back to you.”   
Varian exhales rather quickly, his head reels at the implications of those words. Anduin trying to hate him? His heart aches and his mind flashes up every argument or fight they’ve had, they seemed to escalate and happen far more frequently when Anduin hit sixteen…  _ when he _ … Varian takes a step back, eyes wide, hand over his face. That was around the time he first started to notice Anduin…  _ is it possible? _

“Varian? “   
Anduin drags him back to the conversation, he’s no longer crying, but he looks almost fearful. There’s a pang in his chest at hearing his name rather than title spilling from those lips, have his actions finally driven that wedge between them? Has he finally lost the respect and love of his son?

“I’m in love with you.”   
He chokes, eyes as wide as possible as he looks at Anduin,  _ really _ , looks at Anduin. The blond’s hands are in fists at either side of his body, Varian notices the way they tremble. Those eyes are locked on him, determined and so very honest. A _ good _ man would snip this in the bud, for nothing good can come of it. A _ strong _ man would walk away, leaving the prince on his own. A  _ wise _ man would distance himself from this. Varian is  _ none of those things though _ , he’s weak willed and horribly selfish. At those words, he all but crashes his lips to Anduin’s.

  
  


Anduin lets out a relieved sob, clinging to Varian as if he’s afraid the king will vanish. Varian fists a hand back into that hair, twisting and angling, so he can have better access to Anduin’s mouth. His free hand, already pressing Anduin, tightly into him. Anduin is so responsive, whimpering and whining at every change in pressure. Varian is suddenly aware of deft fingers, untying the binds of his trousers, he pulls away from the kiss, nibbling on Anduin’s bottom lip, delighting in the moan that follows it.

“Anduin, what are you doing?”   
He asks, his own hands reaching down to stop Anduin’s. His head spins, and he’s dizzy with happiness. Anduin is in love with him too. It’s a relief, that’s for sure, to know that the person he loved returned those feelings but at the same time, it’s something they should talk about, it’s not exactly a normal situation.

“I want you.”   
Anduin answers, he struggles to free his hands, frustrated whine escaping his throat. Varian lets go of Anduin’s wrists but scoops his son up carefully, he carries him to the bed and deposits him.

“Anduin. This… this can’t happen. I want it to, but we shouldn’t.”   
He tries to stay calm, despite the heat in his veins, and seeing Anduin’s stubborn glare.

“Why? I want you and you want me, don’t you?”   
Anduin fires back, he sits up on his knees, but he’s still not taller than Varian, Anduin starts peppering kisses to the expanse of Varian’s skin he can reach, and Varian struggles to stay level-headed.

“Anduin, it’s not that simple. We could never be open, you’ll need to marry and produce an heir of your own. It’s… it’s just not possible.”

Anduin opens and closes his mouth a few times, clearly trying to come up with an argument. Varian goes back to the chair and lifts the shirt he had left out for Anduin. He tosses it at the prince.

“If you want to sleep here, then please put that on.”   
He knows he’s being harsh, but it’s for Anduin’s sake, he won’t ruin his son, not when Anduin still has a future.

“ _ Fine _ . But you should know, I have _ no _ undergarments.”   
Anduin is still defiant, he all but rips the towel from his body, and Varian stumbles. Whatever fantasies his mind had conjured up in the past, pale in comparison to the real thing. Anduin is gorgeous. Without his binder his small breasts are visible, his nipples already perking up, due to the cold air. Varian wills his eyes to go no lower, but they fail to listen, instead greedily roaming down, past Anduin’s taut stomach, to his rounded hips to his mound. Varian growls, as he can already see the beginnings of Anduin’s arousal. The blond has coloured beautifully again, Varian can see him fighting the urge to hide himself from his gaze, but Anduin remains strong, he lifts the shirt, intending to put it on. He struggles, it takes him a good ten minutes at least to get his head out, his eyes glare at Varian daring him to laugh, any other time Varian would be laughing, but not know, not after that delightful image. The shirt is far too big, it’s worse than when he was wearing the towel, for the shirt keeps slipping revealing too much of Anduin’s shoulder, and it’s not as long as Varian thought either, he can still see so much of those lithe legs. He’s breathing hard now, it’s hard to focus on anything other than what’s in front of him, Anduin still glares defiantly, not the least bit afraid. Anduin stands, intending to roll down the covers no doubt, but the action only draws attention to his form. With a growl Varian feels his resolve break.

With a rather fierce growl, Varian is upon Anduin, his mouth ravenous as it covers the little blonds. The prince, whimpers, clinging to him, they fall back, landing on the bed, where Varian pulls away. He is very aware of how he’s positioned over Anduin, he’s so very tempted to just rut against the blond’s thigh, but he can’t,  _ he shouldn’t. _ Looking away, breathing heavy he tries to gather his thoughts, he can’t stand to look at Anduin, he knows if he does then whatever self-restraint he has left will shrivel and die. A small hand reaches out and cups his face, thumb tracing over his scar, he lets his eyes close, breathing out slowly. Anduin’s touch is so tender, his skin so soft against his own. He feels a small tug, and is all but compelled to turn his head towards the prince. His eyes slowly open and are met with Anduin’s own, the blond has a small smile on his face, as he continues to stroke his thumb over Varian’s cheek.

“I can’t remember how many nights I’ve lain awake, just wanting to be able to touch you.”   
Anduin’s voice is soft, it’s almost as if he’s afraid speaking any louder will spook Varian.

“How many times, I’ve thought about you over me like this, what you’d feel like, what you’d taste like… I’m so utterly in love with you.”   
Varian can only stare, his head spins upon hearing those words, his hands either side of Anduin’s head fist in the sheets. 

“Anduin, I…”

His words die, as those delicate fingers move to trace his lips, the look of absolute awe on Anduin’s face has him speechless.

“I know it’s selfish, that I’m so _ very _ selfish… but I… I want you in a way that I’ve never wanted anyone else.”   
Anduin’s cheeks flame at the admission, and he looks away suddenly shy. Varian can only stare, all arguments against such a thing, dying as he looks down on the priest. He presses his head to Anduin’s chest for a moment, trying to compose himself, but he knows there is no going back, not now, _ not ever _ . Letting out a long breath, Varian lifts his head to meet Anduin’s stare, he pulls himself up, so he is propped over Anduin, arms either side of his head. He leans down to press their lips together once more, this kiss is by far the sweetest. He takes his time, letting his lips dance with Anduin’s in a rhythm only they know. Pulling away, he catches Anduin’s plump bottom lip between his teeth, gently nibbling, delighted by the whimper it elicits from Anduin.

“Do you- Do you have any idea what you do to me?”   
He reaches for one of Anduin’s hands, guiding it to where his cock, is proudly causing his trousers to tent. Anduin lets out a gasp, eyes almost fearful as he palms Varian through the fabric. Varian lets out a hiss, hips involuntarily jerking forward seeking more of Anduin’s touch.

Varian, runs one of his hands over Anduin’s cheek, gently cupping it and pulling Anduin in for another sweet kiss. This time when he breaks away he moves his attention lower, he mouths at Anduin’s jaw, moving down slowly to his neck. Anduin whines when he bites down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, head rolling back and exposing the virgin expanse of his throat. Varian growls at the act of submission, he is very much the predator that has caught its prey. He leaves a necklace of bites, already blooming wonderfully as he sits up to admire his work. Anduin is panting, the smell of arousal is intoxicating, and he’s very aware of the way the little blond tries to squeeze his thighs together. His lover’s face is beautifully flushed, those blue eyes appear almost black, for Anduin is so very aroused his pupils have dilated.

“Beautiful”   
He can’t help but rasp out, voice hoarse with need. Anduin whimpers at the words' hands reaching for him, but Varian has other ideas. In a fluid movement he lifts Anduin slightly and all but tosses the shirt from off his body, he pays no mind to wear it lands, for its tomorrow's problem. Anduin gasps as the cold air meets his body, or perhaps he’s shocked by Varian’s speed, it’s of no consequence now though, as Varian admires his form. He looks up, locking eyes with Anduin, the boy swallows, clearly anticipating Varian’s next move, well best not to leave him wanting. Varian leans down, not breaking eye contact as he takes one of Anduin’s small breasts, he lets his teeth gently scrape over the nipple, already hard. Anduin arches up with a high-pitched whine. He sucks the nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it with purpose, he releases it with a lewd ‘pop’ blowing on the sensitive nub, watching Anduin squirming at his touch. With a satisfied smirk he moves his attention to Anduin’s other nipple, for it  _ surely _ must be feeling left out, he offers it the same love, bringing a hand to knead at the other breast. Each sound Anduin makes only fuels him on, he continues to alternate between the two breasts until Anduin’s chest is heaving, and the blond is panting with need.

“Varian… Varian, please”   
Anduin whispers hoarsely, the prince is fisting the sheets, weakly undulating his hips in invitation for him.  _ Soon _ , Varian will not take the risk of pushing Anduin too soon, and harming him in any way, he’d die before doing such a thing.

“Patience, my little love”

He whispers against Anduin’s lips, sliding down his lover’s body sensually, kissing every inch of flesh on his way down, enjoying the way Anduin’s breath hitches, he finally reaches Anduin’s mound. Anduin just whines, eyes glazed over with desire, Varian slowly moves his hands, so they rest on the gentle curve of Anduin’s hips, he brushes his thumbs over the hip bone, hoping it will help to centre Anduin for what he’s about to do. He flashes the prince a wolfish grin, before dipping his head down. 

Once again he keeps his eye locked with Anduin’s he runs his tongue up from the bottom of Anduin’s slit, right to his swollen clit. Anduin cries out with pleasured shock, the scent of arousal hovering over them like a sweet perfume, it lights Varian’s senses on fire and the king needs more of that sweet taste. Flicking his tongue out he teases Anduin’s clit, holding the younger man's hips as Anduin tries to buck into the touch. Varian gives a few more teasing licks, before pulling that bundle of nerves into his mouth and feasting upon it. Anduin thrashes around wildly, and Varian is aware of the growing wetness seeping out of his hole. Still, Varian continues to suckle, letting his tongue swirl over Anduin’s clit, continuing to hold the prince’s hips down, keeping him pinned and at his mercy. With a startled cry Anduin comes hard, Varian slowly releases his clit, watching Anduin carefully, it would be a shame to tire him out before the main event.

“Varian, please,  _ please _ .”   
Anduin moans, begging him oh so enticingly. Varian wonders if his love knows  _ just what _ he’s asking for? He places a kiss on Anduin's mound and is rewarded by a small whimper of longing. Slowly he brings one of his fingers to Anduin’s dripping hole, teasingly stroking along the blond’s folds, he then gently nudges, easing his finger in slowly. Anduin is tight, very tight, but so very wet and warm. He groans as he finally gets his finger into the knuckle. Anduin mewls, arching off the bed at the sensations, Varian gently crooks his finger and the reaction is incredible. Anduin screams in pure ecstasy, writhing and thrashing, begging for more. Varian has to take deep breaths to stop himself fucking him then and there. He continues to gently move his finger, Anduin is so very responsive, and Varian realizes that the little priest is untouched… _ All the more reason to go slow _ , he can’t say that this discovery disappoints him though, it only has his blood pumping that much faster. Once he’s certain Anduin can take it, he slides a second finger in, Anduin whines, and Varian slows his movement, until Anduin is begging him to continue. With two fingers the fit is snug, and he worries the blond may not be able to accommodate his length. 

“Varian, please… want you”   
Anduin manges with great difficulty, it’s strange to see the born politician at a loss for words and it only strokes Varian’s ego, that  _ he _ was able to do that. He crooks his two fingers at once, and Anduin gives a startled cry.

“Varian… I need to-”   
Whatever he was going to say, turns to an outright filthy moan and Varian can only watch with awe as Anduin’s passage clenches around his fingers and a torrent of slick spills out from him. Varian snarls, withdrawing his fingers, Anduin whimpers, face red and for some reason he looks ashamed.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop it, I-”   
Anduin doesn’t finish his sentence because he’s too transfixed watching Varian lick his juices from his fingers, before dipping his head back down and sampling that sweet taste that is Anduin. The little princes thighs are trembling, and he whines high in his throat reaching out for Varian. With a dark chuckle Varian once more moves up along Anduin’s body, leaving a fresh trail of kisses and nips in his wake, he’s pleased to discover the skin just above Anduin’s hip is sensitive, he stores that away for use at a later date.

He reaches Anduin’s lips, placing a soft chaste kiss to his lover’s mouth.

“Hello”   
He breathes out, heart racing as he takes in how flushed and filthy Anduin is. The little priest is practically glowing as he reaches up, needy for more kisses. Bringing a hand to his lover's face, Varian brushes though sweat soaked locks from his brow, leaning in to grant Anduin his wish. They kiss for what feels like an age, every stroke of his tongue, every whimper, does nothing to cool his blood. His patience is waning, and Anduin is far too lovely to resist.

_ “Please, please, want you” _ _   
_ Anduin babbles, as he peppers kisses to the meat of Varian’s shoulder, small teeth trying to leave their own marks.

Varian places a kiss to Anduin’s brow before gently pulling back, Anduin whines, but then stills as his blue eyes watch Varian with rapt attention. He feels self-conscious as he unties his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. Anduin lets out a strangled gasp, eyes fixated on his cock. Varian watches with bated breath as small hands reach out, and gently touch him, he can’t help but moan as pleasure jolts through him, this is by far better than any fantasy his mind could conjure. He reaches for the bedside table, relieved when he finds the oil he used for last night's…  _ activities _ . Coating himself in a healthy layer, relishing the way Anduin moans at the way he strokes himself, Varian turns and crawls back over Anduin, kissing the blond senseless as he lines himself with that virgin hole.

“Anduin are you sure?”   
He  _ has _ to ask, he  _ has _ to be certain. Anduin is  _ far too  _ precious to him to risk for a night of pleasure. Anduin takes a moment, he wraps his arms around Varian’s neck, looking into his eyes before nodding.

“Yes, _ only with you _ .”   
With a groan, Varian claims that wicked little mouth, savouring the taste of Anduin, before his cock twitches painfully, reminding him of his own need. He breaks the kiss, slowly he presses the flushed head of his cock into Anduin. Anduin, bites his lip, eyes watering and Varian stills.

“Anduin, if it hurts you must tell me.”   
He refuses to move until Anduin nods, only then does he press a little more. It’s clear the stretch is uncomfortable for Anduin, but the blond insists he’s fine.

“Please, I need you.”   
Anduin whispers, when he tries to pull back. He growls, but carries on, eventually his cock bottoms out, and he moans at the sensation.

It’s tight, almost too tight. Anduin’s body is so hot around him, his slick making the sensation that much better, Varian grits his teeth and clenches his jaw to stop himself coming undone there and then.

“Move, please!”

Anduin cries out, hips desperately trying to rock against Varian. Varian arches a brow at the tone, leaning down to mark the column of Anduin’s throat some more. He slowly pulls back, watching the way Anduin’s face contorts with the pleasure. He thrusts back in, gratified by the cry and way Anduin clings to him. Like that he sets a steady pace. 

“Yes, yes, more!”   
Anduin yells obscenely, nails raking down his back. Varian grunts in response, leaning down to kiss Anduin, swallowing every moan and whimper from his mouth. It’s bliss, sheer bliss, burying his face in the crook of Anduin’s neck he inhales, pleased that his lover smells of him and whatever spice his soap is scented with, it soothes the beast within, reassures him of his claim. His thrusts start to pick up the pace, Anduin writhes beneath him, touching and kissing every inch he can reach, Varian won’t last long like this. He lifts one of Anduin’s legs, giving him a better angle to thrust, from this position his cock grinds against Anduin’s swollen clit. The blond sobs, fisting the sheets, clawing at his back, moaning wantonly. It’s too much, the clenching around his girth and the scream that erupts from Anduin tell him his lover has come. He marvels at the way Anduin’s body spasms, the way those blue eyes roll back and those kiss swollen lips babble nonsense. Varian is so close, he thrusts wildly, until he feels the exquisite tightening of that knot in his lower belly, in a brief moment of clarity he pulls out, spilling himself all over Anduin’s belly, thighs and chest. Exhausted he collapses on Anduin, kissing wherever he can reach. Anduin holds him close and for a few moments they lie like that, just basking in the afterglow.

“Anduin, Anduin”   
Varian murmurs leaning up to kiss Anduin’s mouth and jaw, he’s so stupidly happy right now, lying here in the arms of the blond, sticky with pleasure. He knows they can’t stay like this though, and though he’s loath to do so, he gently sits up. He can’t help but admire his handiwork, if he thought Anduin was glowing before, he was sorely mistaken! The little priest smiles tiredly at him, holding his arms out and beckoning Varian back into his embrace.

“First I think we should clean you up.”

He chuckles weakly, kissing Anduin’s nose and stumbling out of bed. His legs are weak, it’s been a long time since he experienced an orgasm that strong. He heads to the bathroom, opting to wet a cloth, he hurries back to the bedroom, where he lies alongside Anduin and takes great care, cleaning his seed from off his skin. Anduin watches him, with eyes that are beginning to droop. Varian can’t help but grin, a swell of smug satisfaction at seeing how thoroughly loved Anduin is. He’s surprised when Anduin takes the cloth from him, and begins to clean his now softening cock, he moans as Anduin does his best to be as gentle as possible cleaning the head, it’s very sensitive at the moment. Once satisfied that they are clean enough, Varian pulls Anduin into his arms and settles them beneath the covers.

“I love you”

Varian says, feeling foolish that after Anduin confessed multiple times, he’s only now responding. Anduin lets out a musical laugh, nuzzling in against him, his blue eyes peer up, and he looks so very happy it steals Varian’s breath.

“You’ll be careful tomorrow, right? You’ll come back to me?”

Anduin asks, voice small. Varian frowns looking at the boy, he runs his hands through his hair.

“Of course, I have no intention of leaving you.”   
And he means it, he would move heaven and hell if it would keep Anduin safe. Now that they are lovers, he has no desire to let Garrosh kill him.

“I can’t let him go unpunished. Not after what he did, what he was going to do.”   
Anduin nods, but he nestles closer, almost as if he’s trying to melt into Varian’s skin.

“I know you can beat him, but I’m allowed to worry.”

Varian snorts, Anduin is so very much like a spouse, he feels so at ease, so right, at this moment. He weaves his fingers through silky locks again, he finds the motion soothing, and by the way Anduin’s eyes droop, so does his lover. He presses a kiss to Anduin’s temple.

“Ssssh, it’s time to sleep. We can talk more about it in the morning.”

Varian pacifies, Anduin bites his lip but nods and lets his head rest on Varian’s chest, he lazily traces patterns only he can see over Varian’s pectoral. Varian can only marvel at how Anduin perfectly moulds against him, how perfectly he fits Varian, almost as if they were made for this. He continues his ministrations in Anduin’s hair, feeling far happier than he has in a while. Anduin is snoring softly, and Varian can’t help but smile letting his own eyes close, and like that he’s lulled to sleep,  _ tomorrow can wait _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!


	4. The Dawn isn't Always Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the dreaded Mak'Gora sees things take a rather unpleasant turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. Here you go! Just gonna tell you all to be aware of the tags. I might need to come back and edit this, so I apologize for any typos in advance.

The first beginning rays of sun filter through the window, dancing across Anduin’s face, and rousing him from his rather deep- and pleasant sleep. He stirs, taking a deep breath and being greeted with a familiar scent that is not his own. Blue eyes blearily open, and Anduin takes in the sight, he isn’t in his own room… then, last night hadn’t been a dream!? He is acutely aware then of the weight draped over his midsection and the warmth at his back. Grinning Anduin gently turns his head, feeling a swooping delight in his belly at the sight of Varian deep in sleep beside him. 

Anduin feels his cheeks heat as he recalls last night. He had confessed his feelings to his father-  _ no _ , to Varian. The king had woken him at least three times last night, his need just as insatiable as Anduin’s own, and it had been like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. He lies there just watching the steady rise and fall of Varian’s chest. Taking time to properly admire his now lover. Varian’s skin is littered with various scars, the man had seemed embarrassed about them last night, but as for why, Anduin had no idea. They were proof in his eyes of how strong Varian was, no matter what kind of blow he suffered he still got up and kept going. Anduin lets out a blissful sigh, his muscles ache deliciously, and he hopes when he looks at himself later he finds the marks Varian took such care to place on him.

Then it hits him. Today Varian is due to fight a Mak’Gora battle with Garrosh Hellscream. Anduin’s smile falters, and he scoots closer to press himself against Varian. He should have more faith, but he can’t shake the feeling that something terrible will happen. If Varian were to be killed… Well it’s not worth thinking about. Varian begins to wake, no doubt his warrior senses already kicking in, sensing Anduin’s movements. Anduin can’t help but hold his breath as Varian’s dark blue eyes start to open. For a moment Anduin is afraid the king will be repulsed, will throw him from the bed and tell him to leave his sight and never return. Instead, he’s greeted with a warm smile, and strong arms wrapping themselves around him. Anduin relaxes letting out a relieved sigh. Varian arches a brow, but leans forward to place a kiss to his head.

“Good morning” Varian murmurs, voice still thick with sleep. Anduin snuggles closer, kissing at Varian’s collar bone and chest. The king rumbles out a weak laugh, but Anduin feels the vibrations in Varian’s chest, letting his hand run through Varian’s chest hair, he angles himself, so he can kiss his lover properly.

“Mmm, what a way to wake up.”

Anduin blushes fiercely at the praise. He’s about to make a quick retort but finds his head being manoeuvred by a strong hand, then the tingling sensation of Varian’s lips claiming his own. Oh, it’s wonderful, the way his king’s skilled lips guide his own, as if they have done this a hundred thousand times. Anduin whines as they part, eyes reluctantly opening to see Varian smirking at him. Then to his great pleasure he finds himself rolled onto his back, Varian nipping at his jaw and working his way down his bared throat.

“Are you sore?” Varian asks tenderly, eyes searching Anduin’s face. Anduin can’t help the smile that spreads over his face, nor the warm glow that fills him at those words.

“A little, but not in a bad way… If that makes sense?” Anduin answers hoping it sounded better out loud, then it did in his head. Varian grins and rolls them back, so Anduin is now on top of his chest. He lets out a small gasp as calloused fingers massage his lower back. His lover’s eyes have such a spark to them, and Anduin is loath that they can not just spend the day in this bed.

“You won’t reconsider the challenge?” Anduin asks suddenly, well aware of how it will break their peaceful moment. Varian’s smile falters, and he tightens his grip on Anduin, eyes becoming serious. Anduin braces himself for a lecture, but instead feels a hand run through his hair.

“Anduin, I know you are worried… But this act can not go unpunished.”

Anduin feels his vision blur and looks down at Varian’s chest in shame, not wanting his king to see how weak he is. Life without Varian seems incredibly bleak and not a future he wants. 

“Anduin, look at me.” 

Strong fingers tilt his chin and gently force his head up, so he has no choice but to meet Varian’s gaze. Varian’s eyes soften as they take in Anduin’s expression, and a thumb lovingly strokes his cheek.

“I will not lose to Hellscream. I will come back to you, for I think we have a lot to discuss.” He offers Anduin a toothy grin, before his face regains its serious expression. Anduin heaves out a small sob and nods, he understands, he’d just prefer Varian not put himself in harm's way. He suddenly feels bold and locks eyes with Varian. The king’s eyes widen marginally, but he doesn’t say anything further.

“If you die, then I will kill myself. I’d rather be dead than live under Garrosh’s boot.”   
  
Varian’s mouth opens and closes a few times, yet no sound comes forth, and it would almost be funny if the situation wasn’t so dire. Finally, a strange garbled sound erupts and Varian is back to looking grim.

**_“Anduin!”_ ** He exclaims looking far more rattled than Anduin has ever seen him, “Promise me you will _ never _ say such things or entertain such dark notions!” Varian is sitting them both up now, the sheet pooling at their waists. Anduin worries his lip for a second and mulls it over. Despite what Varian says, Anduin knows he would have no second thought about following after Varian. Yet, seeing how visibly distraught Varian is by the notion has Anduin feeling guilty, he looks away in shame.

“I can’t promise you. I’m sorry.” He whispers out eventually. He will not live as Garrosh’s slave, for surely that is what the outcome would be if Varian should perish. There’s no way Anduin could ever assume the mantle of king under those circumstances. He’s surprised when he’s pulled into a crushing hug, Varian furiously placing kisses to his crown and temple.

“Anduin, if you do such a thing, I will  _ never _ forgive you.”

Anduin tenses in his arms, eyes growing wide.  _ Doesn’t Varian love him? Doesn’t the man understand? _ He pulls back angrily, ready to verbally lash out but his words die on his tongue when he sees how afraid Varian looks. 

“Anduin,” Varian settles him on his lap, holding him tenderly. “You are everything to me, my hope, my dream for the future. If I should fall, I could go easy knowing our people would have you. That the Alliance would have you. You are going to be king one day, and I’m afraid it means that you can’t be selfish, no matter how much you want to be. If you die too, then who will Stormwind look to? Who will keep them strong?”

Anduin blinks feeling so ashamed, he had forgotten about their home, their people! He looks down feeling foolish. Surprised when Varian lets out a weak laugh and pulls him closer still.

“You truly are a lion. There are few who could be as resolute in such claims. But please, promise me you will live,  _ no matter what _ .” Varian’s eyes bore into him and Anduin can’t look away. Despite how much it hurts him, Anduin nods. He can’t deny Varian such an earnest request. Varian smiles, eyes softening and some of the tension leaves his body. The king lets out a sigh, breath ghosting over Anduin’s head.

“Varian?” Anduin asks after a few moments, he feels the king tilt his head to look at him. Anduin suddenly feels shy, “Will you… Will you take me again? I want to feel you again.” Anduin looks away, waiting for his king’s answer with bated breath.

Instead of an answer Anduin finds himself being kissed breathless. Varian is voracious, hands roaming over Anduin while swallowing down every noise he makes.

“I shall take you. Then later tonight I will have you again, and again as many times as you ask me to.” Varian pants into his ear, causing a shiver to flow through Anduin’s body. He squirms forward, doing his best to position himself over Varian’s cock. Varian lets out an amused rumble and slows Anduin’s movements, opting instead to guide him with a steady hand.

Anduin isn’t sure for how long they make love. His body feeling boneless after experiencing orgasm many times, yet Varian still hasn’t come. His lover moves within him still, showing no sign of tiring. Anduin lets his head fall back and just surrenders himself to this wonderful feeling, the feeling of belonging entirely to this man, of being filled by this man. A small part of Anduin wishes desperately for Varian to throw caution to the wind and spill inside him, but given the great care the king had shown last night to pull out from him, Anduin doubts this time will be any different. He almost screams when the warm press of fingers on his clit, jolts him from his inner musings. _ Light _ , Varian is skilled, he’s almost jealous thinking about how Varian became so skilled, until his vision blurs and rapture overtakes him. He feels Varian’s rhythm start to falter, before his lover withdraws and Anduin feels the hot sensation of seed hitting the flesh of his belly. They sit like that for what feels like hours, just trying to catch their breaths. Varian litters kisses over Anduin’s face and neck. While Anduin’s fingers scratch down Varian’s back.

“As much as I hate to move, we should start to get ready. I don’t think having Jaina or Genn burst in here on us is the best way for them to find out about us.” Varian says wryly. Anduin huffs out a small laugh at the attempt at humour. He lets his head rest on Varian’s shoulder, nodding weakly.

“You might have to carry me to the bath though. I’m not sure my legs will work right now.” Anduin giggles into Varian’s shoulder. He hears the man let out an exasperated sigh, it’s definitely not serious in any way. The press of warm lips to his head has Anduin letting out another blissful sigh and closing his eyes. He lets out a small squeak when Varian lifts him, with the same ease he did last night. Startled blue eyes swivel up to see the king smirking at him with satisfaction.

Varian fills them a bath sitting Anduin at the edge of the bath. Anduin enjoys the feeling of the warm water lapping at his legs, he catches Varian openly watching him numerous times, before the king makes his way into the bath, wading to stand before Anduin.

“Are you going to join me, or just watch?” Varian asking teasingly, extending his arms to help him down into the water. It’s wonderful, the heat of the bath seems to wash away the fatigue of his muscles almost instantly. Varian lets out a contented sigh of his own, running his hands through Anduin’s wet hair. They end up washing each other, which very nearly devolves into other activities, but time is short and Varian still needs to eat before he faces Garrosh. Anduin also needs to go to his room to change his clothes, Jaina and Genn might have a few questions if Anduin shows up in the same clothes as yesterday or in Varian’s clothes. It’s not a conversation either are willing to have just yet, not when they have barely spoken to each other about the change in their dynamic.

After they dress, Varian kisses Anduin again deeply. Anduin feels he will never tire of such attention, this must be the happiest he has been in quite some time. He lets his hands roam down Varian’s form, just marvelling at how this is his now.

“Off you go to get dressed.” Varian whispers, placing another kiss on his lips, “Don’t dawdle, unless you want me to come looking.” Varian breathes out against his head. Anduin can’t help but smile, nuzzling himself in closer.

“That’s not a very good deterrent.” Anduin retorts cheekily. Varian barks out a laugh, arms tightening around Anduin.

“ _ Good _ , it wasn’t supposed to be.”

Now it’s Anduin’s turn to laugh, he looks up at Varian just feeling so ridiculously happy, well there’s still that looming fear of the Mak’Gora, but tonight everything should finally be right. Varian helps him tie his hair back, and walks him to the door, stealing another sweet kiss.

“I’m going to probably have to eat breakfast with Genn” Varian grimaces a little, it makes Anduin bite his lips to smother the smile that threatens to break out at the complaint. “Make sure you eat. I will see you at the grounds just outside the city.” Varian leans down to kiss him again and Anduin lets out a small whine. He doesn’t want to be parted right now, but they have duties they must see to first. Anduin meets Varian’s eyes and nods, slowly slinking out the room and heading for his own chambers. He hopes he doesn’t run into anyone.

It had been decided that the Mak’Gora would take place outside Theramore, mostly because Jaina refused to let the two idiots kill each other in her city. Anduin could sympathize, he would rather they not either. He shivers as the thought calls back the unpleasant memory of Garrosh’s eyes on him. It had been like the orc was trying to devour him with his eyes, and it made his skin crawl. It was also surprising, given Garrosh’s opinion of humans in general that he’d touch Anduin let alone want him in such a way. Clearly it was all a ploy to get under Varian’s skin. Anduin can’t help but wonder how the orc would react to knowing of the nature of Anduin and Varian’s relationship. A small grin breaks out on his face, he bets the orc’s eyes would pop from his head or something of that fashion. 

He finally reaches his own room, he’s aware he hasn’t seen any guards… Maybe the patrols have changed? He pays it no further mind, as he closes his door behind him and sets about changing his clothes. As he removes his shirt, he can’t help but stare into his mirror. There are bite marks, flowering beautifully over the column of his neck. He brings his fingers up to touch them, the one just where his shoulder and neck join is a little tender, but Anduin relishes the sensation. Proof of what occurred between him and Varian last night- and this morning. Anduin can’t help but smile, before he returns to finding clothes for the day. His mood has lifted somewhat, and he hums a lively tune to himself. His stomach grumbles, and he lets out a small laugh, oh dear, he really should do as Varian said and eat. He replaces his chest binder, since Varian shredded his last one… those weren’t cheap he laments.

Satisfied he looks presentable Anduin makes his way to the dining room, where he sees Jaina looking rather despondent.

“Aunt Jaina?” He asks cautiously. She turns to look at him and Anduin fights to keep his expression neutral. Her eyes are surrounded with shadows, it looks like she barely got any sleep. He sits beside her quietly.

“Sorry Anduin… I suppose I had a rough night. I can’t help but feel this is all my fault. I’m so sorry if I hadn’t insisted on this talk, then Garrosh would never have hurt you and Varian wouldn’t have challenged him.” She runs her hands through her blond hair, clearly stressed with the whole situation. Anduin feels such a strong swell of sympathy for her. He wraps his arms around her and gives her a hug.

“It isn’t your fault. I don’t blame you at all, and neither does Var- I mean father.” He curses himself for almost slipping up. “You arranged this meeting with only the best of intentions, you couldn’t have known what Garrosh would do. I still support you on the path to peace. I tried to talk father out of the challenge, but he’s set in his ways.” Anduin looks away feeling suddenly morose.

Jaina pats his hand understanding on her face, she lets out a sigh, and they fall into a companionable silence. Picking at their food, appetites suddenly gone.

“I have to say though, I was impressed at how Varian carried himself yesterday.” Jaina says nibbling at her toast. “I thought he would have been far more antagonistic, so I guess I can’t be too angry with him. He’s right though, if you were my son, I would probably have frozen Hellscream there and then.” Jaina’s confession shocks Anduin, and he turns to stare at her.

“ _ Greymane _ on the other hand” Jaina says with a smile and Anduin appreciates her offer of humour. They both let out small snorts of amusement. “Well I suppose only having to reign in one angry king is better than two.” Jaina says tactfully and Anduin nods in agreement. She’s right, this could have gone much worse, early on if Varian hadn’t actually been on his best behaviour. 

“Anduin, don’t worry. If there’s one thing I know, it’s that when it comes to you, nothing can stop Varian.” Jaina offers him a small smile and pats his hand affectionately.  _ If only she knew how things had changed _ . Anduin feels a little guilty, for not telling her. But, he’s not exactly sure how she would take it, it’s hardly a normal relationship. They will just have to cross that bridge when they get to it and hope it doesn’t burn down. He can’t imagine not, having Jaina in his life. 

“I suppose we should head over.” Jaina says with a sigh, eyes becoming sullen once more. Anduin struggles to swallow the bite of toast he had taken. His stomach churns unpleasantly at the thought of having to watch Varian fight a duel with Hellscream, these things tend to end with death. Hopefully not Varian's. 

“It’s quite warm outside Anduin, maybe you should leave your coat behind.” 

Anduin looks down at himself, it is rather clammy today. He smiles back at Jaina and nods, promising to meet her at the grounds in ten minutes. Jaina shakes her head fondly, and they part ways, Jaina heading out and Anduin back to his rooms.

Anduin still hasn’t seen any guards in this wing, and unease pricks at his senses. The sooner he puts his jacket away the sooner he can go to Varian. He’s just about to toss his jacket on the bed when he hears his room door close. Fear grips him and Anduin whirls round expecting the worst… Instead, he sees a  _ Blood Elf? _

“Sorry little lion, but the Warchief’s orders are absolute.” The elf shrugs and before Anduin can even process what has happened he feels a pain bloom across the back of his head and his world goes dark.

Consciousness comes back slowly. Anduin is aware that he’s lying on something very soft, but his eyes refuse to cooperate with him. His head aches but a quick stock of the rest of his body reveals he is otherwise fine. Finally, his eyes crack open, only to close immediately, it’s far too bright. Steeling himself Anduin gradually manages to get his eyes accustomed to the brightness, only to wish he hadn’t. This is his room, or any room he recognizes. His stomach sinks, and he frantically tries to recall how he got here.  _ The Blood Elf!!! _

Anduin sits up, head spinning, but he fights through it. The elf had said something about  _ ‘Warchief’s orders’ _ . Does that mean Garrosh is behind this!? What about the Mak’Gora? Would Varian think he had abandoned him? Or worse had Varian been defeated? These questions do little to settle Anduin’s already frayed nerves. He tries to calm himself. Mind reeling as he thinks about every worst case scenario.  _ What does Garrosh need him for? _ He tries to stand but his legs refuse to support him. Anduin takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He’s no good to anyone if he loses his head. Just because he’s here doesn’t mean Varian lost. It could simply be Garrosh trying to infuriate and provoke Varian. He hears the sound of footsteps approaching and braces himself, they are too light to be an orc’s, maybe the Blood Elf is back?

It is a Blood Elf, but not the same one that kidnapped him. The elf woman regards him almost pityingly before ushering him forward.

“Come. The Warchief doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”   
  
Anduin tries not to bristle at her tone, but it’s hard when he’s being led down a corridor like a naughty child. The elf simply scowls at him and grips his wrist, forcing him to match her pace or be dragged. They come to what must be the equivalent of the throne room, he’s not sure if that’s what the Horde would call it,  _ he’s never really paid it much thought up till now _ . Garrosh is lounging on a rather menacing looking throne, wicked grin spreading across his face as he sees Anduin.

“Welcome, little lion. I trust you had a pleasant rest?” Garrosh asks almost conversationally as if Anduin is a welcomed guest. Though his eyes burn with some sinister thought. It has the hairs at the back of Anduin’s neck standing on edge.

“Why have you brought me here?” Anduin demands. He’s the Crown Prince of Stormwind, not some meek child, he reminds himself. Garrosh smirks, eyes burning with something Anduin would rather not think about.

“Well since your father lost, I felt it was my right to take a prize. What better than the son of Lo’Gosh.” 

Anduin feels sick. There’s no way Varian lost. No way his king is dead! Anduin feels a lump in his throat and his eyes burn, but he refuses to cry, no matter how much he hurts. Garrosh seems displeased by his silence. Rising from his seat with all the grace of a predator. 

“ _ What’s this? _ The little lion hasn’t got any words for me?” the orc says mockingly, clearly trying to draw a reaction from him. Anduin was brought up with the House of Nobles, Garrosh is going to  _ have _ to do better than that.

Garrosh is in front of him now, trying to use his superior height to intimidate him. Well he’s not going to cower in his last moments, he’ll show Garrosh that while he isn’t the warrior his father is, he most certainly is a Wrynn. Anduin meets the orc’s eyes with a challenging glare, it only seems to please the orc though, and a large hand drops to the top of his head. Anduin feels bile in his throat, this is an action only Varian is allowed to do. No one else can touch him like this! He jerks his head back, which earns him a menacing growl from the Warchief.

“I won! You are mine now, and you will do as I command!”

Anduin bares his teeth at Garrosh. Fury and outrage course through his blood, and he feels suddenly bold.

“  _ I will do no such thing! _ You may as well kill me now and save us both the trouble.”

Garrosh frowns at those words, eyes burning with malice. He grasps Anduin’s shirt collar and pulls, the buttons pop and scatter over the hold floor. There’s an awful silence, no one else present has dared to say a word. Garrosh lets his hand fall to his side, clearly his fingers itch to wrap round Anduin’s throat, but he shows restraint.

“You’d do well to remember that I hold your life in my hands, little prince. Don’t test me further, I’d hate to have to break you.”

Anduin bites his tongue to stop his harsh reply coming out. He promised Varian he wouldn’t throw his life away, and he doesn’t have all the details. If Garrosh won, as he claims, why are the surrounding others so quiet? Why is no one celebrating? Something feels off. He feels eyes on him and turns to see an old female orc watching him, her face screwed up in thought.

“This one is mated.” She says suddenly, shocking Anduin.  _ How can she know that!? _ He feels his eyes widen, suddenly afraid. Garrosh tenses, eyes swivelling to this orc, Anduin swears he can see the anger manifesting an aura around the Warchief.

“Is this true?” Garrosh asks voice harsh as he locks eyes with Anduin. Anduin isn’t sure what to do. While he had given himself to Varian, they had hardly made it official or that it would be more than a one time thing.  _ Though was that true? _ Varian had told him this morning that he would take him again tonight… Anduin bites back a sniffle, this morning feels a lifetime away. That being said, the idea of telling the Horde he was mated to his father seemed like a terrible move. It could destroy Varian. He just stares blankly which only seems to further incite Garrosh’s rage.

**“Is. It. True?”** Garrosh grabs his collar again, pulling him dangerously close to the orc. Anduin feels his eyes widen. The orc woman says something harsh sounding in orcish and the Warchief releases his hold on him. The woman approaches and her hands turn down his collar. His bruises! How could he have forgotten them!? He holds his breath as Garrosh cranes down to look, eyes narrowing as he meets Anduin’s gaze.

“If he is already mated, then you know you can not touch him. Unless he denounces his mate willingly or you kill his mate in single combat.”

Anduin turns to stare at the newcomer. He almost forgets to breathe! It’s the High Overlord, Varok Saurfang! Anduin has only heard tales of this orc. Garrosh scowls, clearly not impressed with this latest development. He steps back, nostrils flaring, golden eyes burning into Anduin.

“You will tell me who it is.” Garrosh says surprisingly calm. Anduin grows bold once more. He can buy Varian time! 

“No.”

Garrosh snarls, crashing his hand down on the armrest of his throne. Looking almost wild. The orc woman tuts and turns Anduin’s collar back up to cover his marks. 

“There’s also the matter of this Mak’Gora.” Saurfang continues, ignoring Garrosh’s outburst- almost as if dealing with a toddler having a tantrum. “There are those questioning if it was truly honourable combat.”

  
  


This seems to anger the Warchief. He rounds on his elder, with a vicious snarl that has even Anduin taking a step back.

“It isn’t my fault if the human dog let his emotions cloud his judgement. He still breathes does he not? I could have killed him, easily.”

Anduin wants to sit down, a mix of nausea and relief fill him. Varian hasn’t been killed! Then what happened? Garrosh is saying he won, yet the room feels more like a gathering for a funeral than a celebration of victory. He decides to keep his mouth shut, lest Garrosh forget to uphold those orcish customs keeping him safe. 

“Let the pig live in shame, knowing _ I _ took what was most precious to him, right out from under his nose.”

Saurfang makes an unhappy sounding grunt, Anduin wants to turn to read his face, but he’s too afraid to draw attention to himself. He looks down at his feet. Did Garrosh use Anduin once again? Was Varian injured somewhere, cursing him? Thinking he’d abandoned him?

**_No._ ** Varian would know better. Would know Anduin would rather die than betray him. He has to stay strong, Varian will do everything in his power to get him back. With a sinking realization, Anduin sees that this was Garrosh’s aim all along. He wanted to have Varian cornered, so he could push for the Alliance to make special concessions to him. He feels so foolish right now. Because of him, the Alliance are going to suffer.

He feels a strong hand close over his arm, it’s Garrosh. The orc looks grim and motions for Anduin to follow- not that he really has a choice. He finds himself being dragged back to his gilded cell. He’s rather rudely shoved into the room, and Garrosh follows slamming the door behind them.

“You will tell me, who it is you are mated to. I will present you their head and you can stare at it while I take you.” Garrosh spits out, pacing the floor like a trapped beast. Anduin gapes, he didn’t think Garrosh  _ actually _ wanted _ him! _ Had he maybe given the Warchief  _ too _ much credit? Was this all just some half-baked, lust fuelled plot!? For some reason this only makes him angry.

“I would never submit to you! I’d rather put a dagger through my eye, then let you touch me!” Anduin hisseds venomously. The orc ceases his pacing and turns to Anduin, a smirk on his face. “My father will come for me! When he does it will be him giving me  _ your _ head.” Anduin is pleased to see the smirk drop from the Warchief’s face.

“Your father can’t do anything. His advisers will not let him, and I don’t feel inclined to take any offer the Alliance throws my way.” Garrosh bites back. Marching Anduin back against the wall. It seems the orc likes using his power to intimidate others.

“You clearly don’t know my father then”

Garrosh’s eyes widen for a moment, and then he laughs. It’s unnerving. Anduin finds he hates the sound, it has the hairs on his arms standing to attention. A shiver runs down his spine and just like that the laughter stops.

“I’m going to enjoy breaking you little one. Since I can’t have children with you, I won’t be looked down on for mating a lesser form as yourself.”

Anduin fights to stop his eyes from widening.  _ Of course, Garrosh wouldn’t know! _ He had better keep it that way, he has a feeling finding out Anduin  _ could _ have children would not be off-putting to the orc in the least. He just has to bide his time. Varian will get him out of here.

Garrosh leans in, and the alarms go off in Anduin’s head. Too close! He’s far too close. The orc grins upon seeing his face, and Anduin knows he has to put his foot down, or else Garrosh will continue to try and push boundaries. Saurfang and the orc woman aren’t here to save him now. He closes his eyes and focuses on a prayer. He opens his eyes and is gratified to see Garrosh get knocked back by a shield of light.

“I’m not so defenceless Warchief” Anduin says, surprised by how cold his own voice sounds. Garrosh stands, looking a little shaken. That look is quickly replaced with a knowing smirk. Not looking the least bit threatened. He simply heads towards the door, looking back before he closes it.

_ “I enjoy the hunt little lion. Make it challenging for me, won’t you?” _

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-Oh!


	5. Taming the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Garrosh face off against one another. Only one can emerge victorious though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully it fills in some of the blanks from the last chapter for you! Just a reminder to heed the tags.

Garrosh couldn't help but grin as the first stirrings of morning began to show. He took a deep breath, breathing in the humid air of the swamps. Today he would put the Alliance king down once and for all!

Varian Wrynn had proven himself a constant thorn in his side. Leading the worgen into battle against him at Ashenvale, rallying the battered alliance forces. Today he would put the wolf in his place- beneath Garrosh’s boot, and to sweeten the deal he would take the little lion.

He had only intended to use the boy initially, to rile the wolf. But the little lion had proven to have quite the backbone- Garrosh could almost overlook the fact he was human. The prince had shown such defiance that Garrosh had felt a spark within him. He supposed the boy was attractive by human standards, he was at least more appealing than the knife ears he was forced to suffer.

Speaking of which, he had found one-  _ a rogue _ , he shudders in distaste. However, this one would secure his victory. He felt his grin widen, tonight he would have the little lion spread on his furs, crying and pleading. Cursing his father for his weakness. He laughed, oh it would be glorious! He was already anticipating Varian's crushed face when he took his son.

That had been quite the show at the farce that was their peace talks. The little lion had been able to calm the king. Garrosh was disappointed, he had been spoiling for a fight and had thought he could force Varian's hand there and then. But the golden prince had proven himself quite the pacifist! Calming the king, and Garrosh had known at that moment, Anduin was the key to everything. He could torment Varian, knowing the king would do  _ anything _ to save his son. Not only that, he could secure himself a worthy bedmate, one who could give him Stormwind on a silver platter.

It was dishonourable, he knew. Though he couldn’t bring himself to feel unease or guilt over his actions. He wanted-  **no!** He _ had _ to repay Varian, for the humiliation he had forced on him! His plan had been foolproof, he had thought the Magnataur would secure him his victory, but the Alliance dog had proven to be clever and had obliterated the beasts that he had so carefully ordered captured and transported to him!

His fists clench at his sides and Garrosh grits his teeth. He would repay that same humiliation tenfold. Varian had shown him his true weakness, and Garrosh would exploit it to its fullest. He feels the tension leave his body and resumes his grinning. In a matter of hours everything would fall into place. He’d have the prince, Varian on his knees and the Alliance ready to declare war! Yes, today was going to be glorious.

There was less than an hour to go before their fated duel, and Garrosh was starting to feel a little apprehensive. Varian had arrived with his pet in tow. However, to Garrosh’s great surprise- and fury, the king seemed calm. Varian had barely glanced at him, simply a nod and grunt of acknowledgement before standing to the side with the worgen he was so fond of. Garrosh fumed, he had been hoping the king would come seething with rage that would blind him and make him easier to crush. Varian’s shoulders were relaxed and his posture screamed confidence and determination. Something had changed. Though what Garrosh couldn’t be certain. He could only hope that the knife ears had come through, and that the little lion was now secure aboard a horde airship just outside the city. 

Garrosh could make out Varian looking around, no doubt searching for his boy. Too bad he wouldn’t be seeing him. He senses movement behind him and turns to see one of his Kor’kron approaching. Note in hand. Garrosh keeps his expression neutral as he takes the note- not wanting to alert the Alliance before he was ready. He had to bite down on his lip to stop the smile frown spreading- the elf had come through, the prince was his!

“Shall we begin? Or are you hoping to bore me to death?”

Garrosh growls at Varian’s tone. The king even has the nerve to  _ yawn! _ Stretching his arms, and retrieving that infernal sword from where it was sheathed on his back. Varian fixes him with a blank expression, as if just being in Garrosh’s presence is a chore!

“I hope you’ve made peace with your light” Garrosh can’t help but sneer, somewhat chagrined to realize he’s responded to the obvious taunt. Varian simply smirks victoriously, and Garrosh wants to howl in rage and beat the man’s head in!  _ How dare he! _ How dare this human look down on him! Garrosh reigns himself in, he’s the one in control, soon the king will be on his knees before him.

Varian frowns at his obvious change in mood. The king eyes him warily, but doesn’t comment further. Garrosh retries Gorehowl from one of his guards, feeling his unease ebbing way now that the familiar weight was in his hands. He fixes Varian with a leer, before taking his place in their makeshift arena. Varian rolls his shoulders and follows suit, though Garrosh is pleased to see the frown on Varian’s ugly face, when a quick sweep of the grounds reveals the prince is not here.

“Prepare yourself dog! I’m through with pleasantries.” Garrosh decides to take advantage of the king’s distraction. Swinging Gorehowl down with enough force to cleave a man in two. As expected Varian’s reflexes are sharp and the king avoids the blow in the blink of an eye, scowling at Garrosh.

“So impatient. It seems you are ready to die.” Varian counters back both verbally and physically, as his sword clashes with Gorehowl. Sparks fly from the blades. Neither warrior flinches though. Blue eyes burn into golden eyes- both opponents fully prepared to kill. Another loud clang as they meet again. They seem to be evenly matched strength wise, for Garrosh is straining and has barely moved the human back. Though Varian hasn’t had much luck pushing Garrosh back either. 

Garrosh grunts when he feels a sharp pain in his gut. The king has made use of his speed and elbowed him! Garrosh takes a step back, and Varian uses that to push forward. Garrosh can respect Varian- the man is a powerful warrior, even if he is human. If the king had not embarrassed him so, he would probably have put more thought into the fight, would have honourably brought him down, but alas that wasn’t the case.

A sharp sting to Garrosh’s arm forces him back to the present, the king had managed a shallow cut to his arm. Garrosh can’t help but let out a pained hiss, cursing himself for being so careless. Varian pulls back, smug look on his face that has Garrosh desperate to remove that head from the body! Let the dog gloat! In a few minutes it won’t matter! Clenching his jaw, Garrosh lets out a howl and crashes his axe down. It misses Varian- who anticipates the move and side steps quickly. Gorehowl hits the ground with such force, that there’s a small crater where Varian had been seconds before.

“My, aren’t we cantankerous today.” Varian says dryly. Though his eyes have widened a fraction as he looks at the damage done. Garrosh can’t help but feel a little smug at the reaction, pity the king’s head hadn’t been there. Then again, he wouldn’t be able to inflict the pain he was about to.

“Enjoy it now Alliance dog, but you seem to be missing  _ something _ .” Garrosh surprises himself at how even his voice is. Varian frowns, grip tightening on the hilt of Shalamayne ever so slightly. “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed, perhaps it _ wasn’t _ as important to you as I thought.” Garrosh can’t help but mock, pleased to see the confusion on the scarred face before him.

“Your taunts won’t work on me.” Varian spits out, swinging the sword down, and missing spectacularly. Garrosh grins, knowing he’s rattled the High King.

“ _ Oh? _ Perhaps I will just have to taunt the little lion instead. I wonder if  _ he’s _ as impervious to my taunts as  _ you? _ ”

Varian stills. Eyes wide. Face paling. Garrosh grins. _ Checkmate _ . Varian staggers back, barely able to deflect the latest blow from Garrosh. It’s so satisfying to watch that unshakeable confidence disappear in the blink of an eye. Varian looks around the grounds almost appearing wild. Garrosh waits- he knows what,  _ no, _ who, Varian is looking for. He won’t find him though, the prince belongs solely to him now.

“What have you done?” 

Garrosh blinks in surprise. He had expected anger and boiling rage. This cold fury unnerves him though. He feels a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck. Angry at himself for being intimidated when _ he _ holds the cards, Garrosh growls.

“Nothing.  _ Yet _ . Though, perhaps your son will have an unfortunate fall from the keep… That would be a shame.” Garrosh would be lying if he said he did not feel such elation at the look on Varian’s face right now. The king recoils back, looking like a frightened doe. His anguish is so delicious, Garrosh is sure he can taste it! 

Garrosh lunges forward. Varian barely reacts, and so it’s hardly surprising to the orc, when he manages to catch Varian in the gut with Gorehowl handle. The king lets out a grunt and drops to one knee. Gasping as he’s clearly had the wind knocked out of him. Garrosh smirks, fisting a hand into that hair. Forcing Varian’s head to look up.

“Don’t fear. I have no intention of killing your whelp. No, instead I fully intend to use him. Tonight, he will curse you as I take him, as I make him mine. And you, you will be here, stewing in your own failure. Knowing that I took your boy from under your nose, and that I hold your kingdom’s future in my grasp.”

He isn’t disappointed when Varian’s eyes spark with something and the head of the king smashes into his face. Despite the pain, Garrosh laughs. He laughs and laughs. It’s so sweet, knowing that nothing the king does will be enough! Varian howls sounding like a rabid wolf, charging blindly at him. Garrosh easily knocks him to the ground. Pleased when the man rises and runs at him again. This continues for a few moments before Garrosh grows bored. Rolling his eyes he lightly swings his axe. He catches Varian on the thigh, cut deep enough to force the man down on the ground.

He can hear the faint murmurings from the surrounding onlookers. Varian scrabbles uselessly on the ground, a growing puddle of blood around his wounded leg. The smell makes Garrosh’s head spin.  _ He’s so thoroughly won _ . Varian manages to get to his feet shakily, and Garrosh can’t help but admire his strength. But he’s had enough, he’d rather be on his way to the son now. He has such plans for the golden prince.

“Yield to me.” 

Varian scoffs, actually scoffs at him! The king can barely stand, and yet he dares to stay defiant, pointing his blade at Garrosh, eyes brimming with such hate.

“Never. Return my son!” Varian snarls, showing his teeth. Garrosh can’t help but feel that if he were closer the king would rip his throat out with those teeth. Varian seems to be preparing another attack, Garrosh is ready though. The king charges him, and Garrosh being clear minded, dodges.

Time seems to still. The king’s eyes widen as he realizes his mistake too late. Garrosh easily knocks the blade from the man’s grasp. The force sends Varian to the ground- his leg already so unsteady that he loses balance. The sound of his armour hitting the dirt, rings out and the arena falls silent.  _ Victory!  _ Garrosh crouches before the fallen king.

“Yield. Or I will have your son thrown to his death.” Garrosh says, keeping his voice low. It’s a dirty tactic and one Garrosh has no intention of following through, but Varian doesn’t know that. He watches in awe the different emotions flitting across the king’s face. Until finally grim understanding takes hold. Varian curses, pounding his fist on the ground in frustration. Eyes burning into Garrosh. There’s a promise there, and that’s exactly what Garrosh wants. He wants the king to come for him, to wage war. _ He’s more than ready. _

“I… I yield.” Varian says eventually. His love for his son, making him weak. Garrosh crows, letting out one of his famous war cries. The arena remains locked in stunned silence, not even his own people cheer. It doesn’t matter, _ he’s won _ , and he will crush anyone who tries to get in his way. He rises to his full height. Taking care to spit on Varian, and kick dirt on him, Garrosh turns and makes his way to his Kor’kron. Baine is standing there, frown on his face, but the young bull says nothing. Garrosh pays it no heed, he’s let the dog keep his life after all, the Tauren chief doesn’t have a leg to stand on.

He can hear the sounds of people rushing to Varian’s aid, but he doesn’t glance back. He has a prize to claim. To the winner go the spoils. He can hear Varian screaming his name as he walks away. A secondary airship awaits him not far from here. He’s sure the sounds of Varian’s broken shouts will only add to his pleasure tonight.

When he eventually arrives in Orgrimmar, Garrosh is rather displeased to learn Anduin is still unconscious. Though, he supposes the little lion will need his rest. He’s not surprised when he finds himself approached by Saurfang, he had nothing but respect for the veteran, but his lectures were becoming rather predictable and dull.

“I’m told you dishonoured yourself.” Saurfang says bluntly. Garrosh clenches his fists, it wouldn’t do to lash out at his elder. Saurfang would have no qualms about retaliating and Garrosh wasn’t prepared to test who had the stronger cleave. He does his best to calm himself.

“Does one  _ need _ honour to fight a dog?” 

Saurfang’s face contorts into a deep frown, and it pisses him off at how the disappointment on the older orc’s face stings. He doesn’t need the High Overlords approval,  _ he _ is Warchief, not Saurfang!

“Your recklessness knows no bounds! You’ll doom us all. Do you think Wrynn will let this go unpunished!? You underestimated him before and how many Horde lives did it cost you!?” Saurfang seems to have no problem talking down to him, as though he’s a child! Garrosh growls low in his chest. It grates on his nerves. Saurfang ignores him.

“Let Wrynn come!” He sneers to his elder. “I am ready for him, I hope you are too. Otherwise, I’m sure I could find another to take your place. You can always return to watching your spiders.” As soon as he says the words, Garrosh regrets them. It was low to attack the veteran like that, and foolish, for there were few as experienced and skilled as Saurfang. The older orc snorts at him clearly agitated.

“I won’t stand for you bringing ruin upon the Horde. Nor will I tolerate any mistreatment of your prisoner. The prince is our only bargaining chip, and I refuse to let you squander it for your own selfish needs.”

Garrosh snarls then. As if Saurfang could understand. The man had been celibate since the death of his mate. He doubted Saurfang could appreciate the lust the prince evoked in him.

“You’ll do well to remember Thrall appointed me Warchief. I respect you elder, but I won’t tolerate your threats. You either follow me or you leave.” Garrosh turns his back, stomping to his throne. Blessedly Saurfang doesn’t follow. Now all he has to do is wait for the little lion to wake.

Garrosh seethes as he drags the prince to the room he had prepared for him. How dare the boy make a mockery of him! It seemed the apple didn’t fall far from the tree, and Anduin Wrynn was every bit his father’s son. To think the boy was already claimed! He couldn’t imagine by who, or that Varian would ever allow it! The king seemed so overprotective it seemed impossible to imagine him letting Anduin do anything!

The prince fights his hold struggling and forcing Garrosh to drag him. He all but tosses the boy into his room, slamming the door closed behind him. The little lion remains defiant, despite the slight tremor that wracks his frame. 

“You will tell me, who it is you are mated to. I will present their head and you can stare at it while I take you.” He snaps fiercely to the prince. Anduin seems shocked, before- to Garrosh’s pleasure- anger blooms across his pale visage.

“I would never submit to you! I’d rather put a dagger through my eye, then let you touch me!” 

Garrosh is shocked by such a declaration. He can tell the boy is deadly serious. He feels himself frown, slightly hurt by those words. Was death truly preferable to him? Would this mate even come for him? Garrosh doubted it, no one but Varian had reacted to Anduin’s disappearance. He can’t help but smirk at the boy’s bravado.

“My father will come for me! When he does it will be him giving me  _ your _ head.”

Just like that, Garrosh feels his smirk drop. Even after Garrosh had proven he was stronger the prince still believed in his father! He growls something out, backing the prince against the wall, asserting his dominance and his power over the golden prince’s life.

“You clearly don’t know my father then.”

The statement is delivered with such assurance that Garrosh is stunned. Until he can’t help but laugh. He doesn’t find it funny, no not at all. He laughs to release his rage, otherwise Anduin Wrynn’s head would be nothing but a gory smear on the wall. His hands flex with the urge to smash that face, those eyes off the wall- but he halts, he can do that  _ after _ he’s tasted the prince’s tears. 

“I’m going to enjoy breaking you little one. Since you can’t have children I won’t be looked down on for mating with a lesser form such as yourself.” He enjoys the look on the little lion’s face. His fear and shock only fuel Garrosh. Ignoring the laws of his people Garrosh leans down, intending to take the blond’s mouth. To his surprise he finds himself being repelled back by force. 

“I’m not so defenceless Warchief.”

_ No. _ He most certainly isn’t. Garrosh is rather pleased, it would be boring if there wasn’t some challenge. He hadn’t anticipated the boy would be this powerful though. A smirk creeps up on his face, there are ways to get around it. Since he has time to kill anyway, trying to suss out this mate, he can take his time, enjoy the thrill of the chase.

_ “I enjoy the hunt little lion. Make it challenging for me, won’t you?”  _ Garrosh says menacingly to the boy, gratified at the look of fear he sees there. He closes the door and locks it behind him. He can’t help but grin, he may have to wait, but his prize is worth waiting for. Garrosh heads back to his throne, demanding his Lor’kron bring him a specific shaman, a troll. He hides his disdain, if he had his way only orcs would remain in the Horde. The rest would be fodder for his axe. He has to bide his time though, he will need them to crush the Alliance, after that though…

He doesn’t wait long before the woman is ushered in. She watches him warily, clearly suspicious of why she’s been brought here.

“I’m told you have certain herbs that can deplete mana.” Garrosh says casually, examining his armrest. He can sense the shaman shuffling around uneasily. 

“I do Warchief”

Garrosh can’t help but let a rather large smile break out on his face, even more pleased when the troll woman takes a gulp and a step back.

“Excellent. I require some. My guest has some rather…  _ irritating _ abilities. I forgot he was a priest.”

The shaman frowns, looking down at her feet. Garrosh finds his own mood souring, not liking this change in demeanor.

“Spit it out then.” He snaps irritably, somewhat soothed by the way she flinches at his voice.

“It’s just the light, fuelled by faith or willpower. I don’t know if my herbs will help.” She squeaks out, cowering when Garrosh rises from his throne. Garrosh sneers at her trembling form, sorely tempted to crush her under his boot. 

“Perhaps, I have something that will help wear him down. Make him fatigued and unfocused.” The troll blurts out hastily, waving her arms in front of her to ward off Garrosh. 

“I’m listening.” He snaps, watching the ways she seems to visibly deflate, though her eyes seem close to popping out her head.

“It would take some time, if you don’t want to cause serious harm. But I could prepare you such a concoction before sundown. He would only need to consume it once a day.”

Garrosh lets out a hum, he supposes it’s better than nothing. If it helps him break the little lion’s spirit then so be it. He’ll let the troll live- for now. He sits back in his throne, eyes boring into her the whole time.

“Very well. I don’t need to tell you what will happen should you fail me.”

The troll nods, trembling as she’s led away by his guard. He leans back and smirks.  _ How long will the little lion last?  _ He wonders.  _ Will he break before Varian can come? Or will he continue to impress with his defiance? _

A hot rush of arousal floods him. He was looking forward to having his trophy tonight, but what are a few more days really. Varian will be stewing right now, thinking of every worse case scenario right now, and that pleases Garrosh. He can endure, knowing Varian is suffering. He has just the perfect tool to dispose the king with. Once Varian leads his army to certain doom, Garrosh will ensure the king lives- long enough to entertain him one final time.

Letting out a laugh Garrosh can’t help but feel so utterly at ease. Yes he may have tasted defeat, but if this was the outcome, he can’t help but feel it may have been worth it. All the pieces are in place.

_ “Your move, Wrynn.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you are all enjoying it!


	6. A Fool's Errand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian recovers from the ill-fated Mak'Gora. Some wounds are easier to heal than others. The Alliance receives an offer of help from an unlikely source, and Varian seizes the opportunity to leap into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, it's been a while. Hopefully the chapter lives up to the wait. It's a little short, but I will make up for it later. Anyway ta-da.

The goblet hits the wall with a loud clatter, the sound has several servants scampering off, avoiding eye contact as they make their retreats. Varian  _ should _ feel guilty about it- he  _ will _ apologize, later. Right now though all he feels is a sense of frustrated helplessness.

He had been careless, and it had cost him, _ dearly. _ How could he have missed the signs? The way the orc's eyes would light up when looking at Anduin, the glee when Anduin spoke back. Varian snarls slamming his fist down on the arm of his chair. Velen _ 'tsks' _ him.

"Your Majesty, if you don't sit still, you'll undo all my work." The draenei leader says disapprovingly, face pulled into a frown. Varian huffs but stills himself. He  _ needs _ to be back to full strength,  _ the sooner the better. _ It had been three days since  _ that _ farce of a duel. Varian grits his teeth. Jaina had instantly sent a letter, but of course there had been no reply.

_ Was Anduin alright? _ His stomach churns unpleasantly as he thinks through every possible scenario in his head. Garrosh knew no limits to his cruelty, and Anduin only had so much strength to use. If it came down to a match of physical ability, then his son turned lover would be in trouble. Varian closes his eyes, all he can see is Anduin.  _ Anduin _ smiling at him,  _ Anduin _ moaning at his touch,  _ A _ nduin in tears. He grips the arm of the chair, it groans in protest, and he can feel Velen's eyes on him. Thankfully the man says nothing.

"We _ will _ get him back." Genn says from behind him. Varian clamps his mouth closed. He nods unable to trust himself not to break down, he had failed his son. Had failed his lover.  _ What must Anduin think of him? _ That he was weak, unable to protect him? He never should have let the blond out of his sight that morning. Should have done what he was asked- _ yes _ , it would have cost him some pride, but Anduin would be here. 

"He's a smart man, the prince will be fine. He's probably already figuring out how to escape." Velen pacifies him. To a degree it helps, knowing Anduin would do anything in his power to free himself. At the same time it stings,  _ does Anduin not trust him to save him? _ Genn puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

"Anduin is very much your son. He won't be broken." 

Varian nods,  _ yes _ , that he can agree on. His only concern right now though is whether Anduin will try to harm himself. The words of his lover have haunted him since that morning.

_ "If you die then I will kill myself" _

Varian feels cold.  _ Would Anduin do it? _ Would he wait for Varian? He can only hope so, for life without Anduin seems unfathomable. Velen stands with a small smile, and an experimental bend of the knee reveals the leg is healed. He nods his thanks to the draenei leader. 

"I will aid you,  _ whatever _ decision you make." Velen says rather solemnly. Varian feels words dry up on his tongue. It seems the other man is expecting him to declare war-  _ which he should do. _ But something feels off, truth be told he hadn't even thought about laying siege to Orgrimmar. He had only fixated on getting Anduin back. He offers his ally a nod in understanding. Velen cocks his head, eyes glinting with some sort of amused understanding. Did Velen  _ know _ about the new nature of his relationship with Anduin?

"Where's Jaina?" Varian asked, just needing to break the strange tension. She had made herself scarce the last two days. Shamefully he has to admit that on the first day, the day Anduin was taken. He had inwardly blamed her- _ he never outright said it _ , but in his head he had thought very unkindly of her. 

It wasn't her fault, he knew that. Jaina would never have suspected in a million years Hellscream would do such a thing. She loved Anduin like he was her own, his love even referred to her as his aunt. If anyone wanted Anduin back just as much, it was Jaina. Genn shuffles awkwardly at his side, expression grim as if afraid his words will cause more upset.

“She… That is to say, Jaina… a meeting… in her office, well-”

“I believe what King Greymane means, is that I received word from an  _ unexpected _ source.” Jaina’s voice rings out, over the creaking of the door as it opens. Genn seems to deflate, eyes darting to Varian anxiously. Varian wonders why, until he sees the large shape behind her!  _ Baine Bloodhoof!? _

“What is  _ he _ doing here!? Have they not taken enough?! Jaina! I thought  _ you  _ of all people would be more cautious! And  _ you! _ ” Varian is practically shaking with rage, he can feel his eyes bulge and is sure spit is close to flying from his mouth, but he can’t care. Not when one of his son’s kidnappers is here. He points harshly to the tauren, who almost goes cross-eyed trying to follow his finger. “ **How dare you show your face here!** Unless you have come to beg forgiveness  _ and _ with Anduin in tow. Otherwise, I’m torn between locking you in the deepest pit or sending Hellscream  _ pieces _ of you.” Varian grips the arm of the chair so tight, he feels it splinter beneath his grasp. Baine’s ears are pressed flat to his head, eyes looking to the side.

“I understand King Wrynn, your anger.” Baine says evenly, ignoring the snort of disbelief Varian makes at the statement. “I am sorry I can not return Anduin to you at this time. I have come only to offer my aid in righting this wrong done to you.”

Varian’s about to make a sharp retort, but the earnest way the tauren meets his gaze has the words die on the tip of his tongue. His mouth snaps close, and he has to look away lest he betray the emotion threatening to spill forth. For a second his anger had given him a reprieve from his fear. But now cold, harsh reality is upon him.  _ Baine does not have Anduin. _ He sinks back into his chair, burying his face in his hands, just trying to breathe. No one speaks a word, they seem to understand.

“I view the prince as a good friend. I am also displeased by the actions of  _ my war _ -, by the actions of Garrosh Hellscream.  _ As are many others. _ Vol’jin spoke out against it, but-” Baine breaks off, sounding troubled. “The Darkspear no longer reside in Orgrimmar.” 

Varian looks up then. While he wasn’t fond of any member of the Horde, he had heard tales of Vol’jin. Surprised that Garrosh would push such a respected- _ by the Horde at least _ , member to leave. He eyes Baine critically, looking for any sign of falsehood. The tauren seems agitated, tail flicking restlessly.

“Why would _ you _ aid _ me? _ I find it hard to believe that you would so readily turn your back on the Horde.” Varian asks out. He’s the king, and now is the time to act like it. He wills his emotion aside, straightening in his seat. Anduin was always the clever one, able to run rings around the most seasoned of politicians. If it were him sitting here, he would hear the tauren out. Would be trying to find a way to use this to his advantage. What Anduin lacked in physical prowess, he certainly made up for in wits, charm and faith. He meets the gaze of Bloodhoof unwaveringly.

“Do not misunderstand, King Wrynn.” Baine says calmly. “I do  _ not _ turn my back on the Horde, only on Hellscream. It’s not you I wish to help either, but rather your son.” 

Varian raises a brow at the words. Already a plan forming in his head.  _ If  _ he can persuade the tauren and the Darkspear to join him, on the promise of deposing Garrosh and allowing them to decide his fate… then he  _ might _ be able to get Anduin back with minimal bloodshed. His love would be pleased. Varian tips his head to the Tauren Chieftain. 

“Your son offered wise words to me at a dark time in my life. Helped me stay on my true path. The least I can do is return the favour.” The tauren reaches behind him, pulling a small mace. Baine seems to regard it with a fond smile. “Your son gifted me this, and it would be my honour to use it to free him.”

A lump of raw emotion rises in Varian’s throat, and he bites his lip and forces himself to swallow it down.  _ His Anduin, was truly a wonder. _ Able to make friends so easily, that even a leader within the opposing faction would be willing to fight for him. Perhaps he had judged the members of the Horde too harshly based on his experiences with a few. If Vol’jin was ready to risk the security of his people, and Baine his life. Then perhaps he  _ should _ listen to Anduin more about negotiating for peace. He has so much to make up to Anduin, and so much to prove his worth to his lover. _ He will not fail Anduin again. _

“Thank you. Forgive my earlier outburst.” Varian mutters out, resting his head on one hand. There’s hope now.  _ A way forward. _ Now if he can convince the other leaders, Moira and Mekkatorque had already offered their support. But the Night Elves were oddly silent. He was unsettled by them not rising to the opportunity to crush Hellscream, then again they were still trying to recover their losses.

“Well, now that we are all on the same page. I believe we should start coming up with a strategy.” Jaina claps her hands excitedly, looking far more lively than she has over the last three days. She seems to be in her element, already laying out maps- _ rather detailed maps. _ Varian purses his lips, he wants to ask where she got them, judging by the surprise on Baine’s face, it wasn’t from him. Varian will ask her later. 

Her plans are well thought through he can’t deny. In fact, he finds very little fault in them. A full siege of Orgrimmar combining all their forces- _ enough to seriously out number Garrosh anyway.  _ His only issue is the time. It will take  _ too _ much time to assemble and ready everyone. Time Anduin might not have. His irritation comes back tenfold, he snaps and snarls at anyone who gets too close. Jaina is eyeing him warily, lips pulled into a tense frown. It unnerves him, the way she appears to see right through him.

"Two weeks is  _ too long. _ Who knows what he's doing to Anduin. I can't sit here while that beast has  _ my _ \- has my  _ boy _ ." Varian thunders, cursing himself for almost slipping up. He didn't want to have to explain his new relationship on top of rescuing Anduin. Not right now at least, and most certainly not without the little blond.

"If it calms you." Baine begins, "Hellscream will not hurt him. Due to the Prince's mated status, by the laws of our people and his. Garrosh must first either beat the mate in combat or the prince must renounce his mate."

Varian isn't sure if that makes him feel better or worse!  _ Fuck. _ Garrosh knows of their union?  _ Well almost _ . The relief at knowing Anduin isn't being violated is comforting. But the fear of his boy is being tortured into revealing his mate or giving him up. It sets him pacing the length of the table. 

"Varian? Is there someone the prince has bound himself to?" Genn asks, tilting his head as if trying to recall. Varian halts his pacing eyes wide.

"Not that I am aware of." He lies. It feels awful, but he needs their support. He only hopes Anduin can forgive him. Genn seems to huff, eyes locked on Varian for a moment before looking away. 

"Varian we can't assemble an army this large, without time. I understand how frustrating it is-"

" _ Jaina. He's mine. My boy! _ We don't know what's happening to him, or how he's coping. Frustrated is an _ understatement _ at this point." Varian snaps without thinking. Jaina looks down, clearly ashamed. _ Oh, no! _ He hadn't meant it to sound like he was blaming her. "Forgive me Jaina. You are right. I am frustrated, that's no cause to lash out at you."

To his relief she smiles weakly at him. Reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. He can see his own fear reflected in her eyes. It's both comforting and disconcerting. He has to look away, nausea threatening to take hold. 

_ "We will bring him home."  _ Jaina says, voice resolute. She is certain of it. And it does bring Varian a needed pick me up. He still has his allies, all of whom are willing to risk it all to save Anduin. Even some who should by all accounts be his enemy. He casts a grateful look to Baine. 

The meeting ends with a clear plan. At least he's participated in something productive today. As Genn, Velen and Jaina leave to begin preparations. Varian is surprised to see Baine lingering at the door. He seems to be fighting with himself, looking torn.

"Majesty, if I may be so bold. I, too, am impatient. While I trust the elders to maintain the ways,  _ I do not trust Hellscream. _ He's far too conniving for my liking." The tauren's face is scrunched up, as if he's tasted something bitter. "I could get a small party within the hold. In a few days, we could rescue the prince from under his very nose. Remove his  _ only _ bargaining chip if you will."

Varian feels his eyebrows rising, sure his eyes are wide. This sounds far more risky, but if it can bring Anduin to him quicker… _He’s willing to take the chance._ Though, this could also be a trap. After all, why wait for the others to leave before telling him this? He mulls it over in his head, the offer is tempting, far too tempting.

“I understand you will of course have some concerns. I know Lady Jaina will not approve,  _ even I know _ this could be a fool’s errand. But, in all good conscience I can  _ not _ bear the thought of the prince being left with Hellscream any longer than necessary.”

Varian can’t find fault there. Jaina would indeed be livid if she knew they were having this conversation behind her back. The opportunity is far too alluring. Even if it means walking straight to his death, Varian will take the chance. Anything to see Anduin. He loved the blond more than life itself.

“Very well. I will make arrangements. How large a party can you manage?” Varian asks, voice all business. The young bull seems surprised, but soon school’s his face into a more neutral look. 

“No more than three.”

_ That could be challenging. _ Varian knew he’d face strong opposition if he decided to enter Orgrimmar with only two SI:7 agents. Not only that but as a human he’d already stand out…  _ Ah! _ But there is  _ that _ agent. Shaw’s right-hand man, a goblin if he recalls correctly. A goblin wouldn’t get a second glance. He would have to tread cautiously, but it was doable. He had proven himself capable of being stealthy when it was required-  _ when Anduin was threatened.  _

“I know _ just _ the agent. You’ll only need to smuggle two of us into the city. It should draw less attention.” Varian begins, excitement and hope taking root within him. Things are finally moving forward. He’s going to take Anduin back. Baine seems to startle. Snorting and pawing the stone floor.

_ “Us?” _ Baine asks, dread laced in his words. Eyes soulful and pleading. Varian meets his gaze unflinchingly. If the tauren wants to make amends then this is how.

“Yes,  _ myself _ and one SI:7 agent.” Varian replies evenly. Almost taking a strange sort of savage pleasure in the tauren’s discomfort. Some habits die hard it would seem. He resumes pacing, mentally going through what he would need. Varian grips the hilt of Shalamayne. He should leave it behind, it would be a dead give away and hardly conspicuous.  _ It’s for Anduin. _ He reminds himself, making a note to collect two plainer swords. Baine snorts louder behind him. Varian turns, surprised to see the tauren babbling away- _ had he been speaking this entire time? _

“King Wrynn, I really must protest!” Baine starts, tail flicking faster. “It’s one thing to sneak in rogues, but the  _ High King! _ Do you have  _ any idea _ what would happen if  _ you _ were to be found out  _ or worse _ , caught?” Baine has started pacing, arms moving about wildly. “Garrosh would relish the chance to humiliate you further.”

Varian scowls. As if he cares about such things. His pride could take a battering as long as he could have Anduin in his arms. It’s like they didn’t understand _ how _ important Anduin is to him! He wants to howl, and scream and destroy.  _ It’s maddening. _ One way or another he  _ will _ get into the city.  _ How, matters not. _ Baine seems to sense his increasing ire. Trying instead for a different tactic.

“What if _you’re_ used against Anduin. Forcing him to submit to Garrosh in exchange for your life?” Baine asks, voice low. His expression is sympathetic, clearly not pleased to be resorting to such dirty tactics. Varian falters. Being used, the _same way_ Anduin was against him. _But only if you’re caught,_ a traitorous voice rings out in his head. He shifts uncomfortably weighing up his options. In the end, he knows in his heart, it _has_ to be him that goes. _What kind of message would he be sending Anduin, if he didn’t personally come for him?_ **No.** No, more time-wasting. 

“You’re going to take me. This  _ isn't  _ a debate.” Varian says, voice every inch commanding-  _ as the king should be. _ Baine opens his mouth to argue, but it’s quickly closed when he sees the look Varian is levelling him with.  _ This is non-negotiable _ , he’s already made up his mind, and the young bull  _ should _ have chosen his words more carefully.

“Very well then.” Baine heaves out a sigh. Thumping his fist over his chest- a sign of respect. Varian repeats the action. A look of grim determination upon his face.  _ First things first. _ He will need to get Shaw to call his agent to Theramore. From there they can move forward. “I will meet you by the marsh, two nights from now.” With a final salute, Baine leaves. Varian watches him, feeling more at ease than he has since Anduin’s abduction.

_ Hold on my love. I’m coming for you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking time to read!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
